Changeling
by Twistedkorn
Summary: Let's just say that love doesn't always run as smoothly as one thought! Couples so far NatsuxLucy and GajeelxLevy... M for a reason! If you ever seen my drawings from deviantart you would understand!
1. Chapter 1

I usually draw on deviantart; this is my very first story ever! Only constructive criticism will be acknowledged. We do not in any shape or form own Fairy Tail! Hail Hiro Mashima! P.S. Bear with me :)

Thank you Forbidden-Hanyou for doing this for me :)

**Now Beta-ed By (8-5-2011):** _**Forbidden-Hanyou**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_**Stressed Words"**_

++++…++++

_**Changeling (Chapter 1 Revised & Edited by Forbidden-Hanyou on 8-5-2011)**_

++++…++++

_**{Lucy's POV}**_

We had just come back from a mission, and it was a disaster! This meant there was no money for my rent! But this time it was only half of Natsu's fault, since he was the one who had enticed Erza to attack while the object of our mission was located behind the bad wizard! We had to take another mission…Well, maybe I can take a mission alone or with someone like Juvia or Levy!

When I read, it would clear my mind of all my troubles. So I pulled the 'History of Earth Land' out from its place on the book shelf. I then laid down with the book at my side.

_'In the beginning there was…Natsu?' _I read, then the thought of Natsu had creeped into my thoughts.

_'Argh! Why does he keep popping up in my thoughts?' _I thought crossly, sighing in irritation.

This past mission had sent Erza, Grey, Natsu, and I halfway across the country to retrieve a stolen petrified mummy from the local Museum. It was worth at least thirty million jewels alone; supposedly it had some secret ancient powers sealed inside. The reward was for three million Jewels which would have been a nice change of luck if we could have completed it. But _**no**_, Natsu just _**had**_ to keep telling Erza, the Great Titania that she couldn't hit the mage/thief from where we stood. In retaliation and rage, she sent one of her most powerful attacks at the enemy mage. She literally obliterated the evil mage, but had also obliterated our mummy in the process too!

But that is not why I was thinking of him. On our way back we had stopped at an Inn. After Erza had fallen asleep, Natsu had come over and asked if I wanted to play a game of cards. I said yes, since I was still upset about our loss; causing restlessness on top of everything else, so I was unable to fall asleep. I didn't know how to play Sixty-Six so he moved his chair next to mine and we were thigh to thigh. I don't even remember half of his directions, only the heat he was admitting through his pants. I had wanted to get closer but I had quickly scolded myself.

_'What the Hell am I thinking!' after all this is Natsu Dragneel I am thinking about!' _I had furiously thought to myself at the time.

Suddenly, there was a light tapping on the window, severely startling me out of my thoughts. The book flew out of my hands in my surprise, and I glared at the window. There, hanging from the window sill, was the man of my thoughts lately; but it didn't mean that I was any less pissed off about the outcome of the mission.

"Natsu!" I shrieked in surprise and anger. I then leaned over to the window and shut my curtains in his face. I could hear him whining through the glass.

"Lucy!" Natsu pleaded.

"No Natsu! Go Away!" I shouted back at him.

"You don't have to yell! I'm right here!" Natsu said from behind me suddenly. I jumped out of my skin in fright.

"How the hell did you get in here Natsu?" I asked angrily, as I fisted my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"I...Uh..." he said nervously. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his explanation. He was acting suspiciously after all. Natsu scratched the side of his face in embarrassment, before pointing at the front door. My eyes followed his pointing finger and they landed on the smoldering remains of my doorknob, lock and all. My eyes flashed in rage and I quivered in anger, as I turned my glare full force on the perpetrator.

"Oh you're _**so**_ paying for this Salamander!" I yelled in seething anger, as I pointed to the melted door handle.

"But how else did you expect me to get in? You had locked your window!" Natsu said innocently, as he blinked at me.

"I didn't expect you to _**actually**_ get in!" I screeched angrily.

"Oh don't worry Luce! I will get you a new one tomorrow! But now I have to stay!" he said proudly, as he puffed out his chest and grinned. My eyes widened in surprise and shock, before going back to a dark glare.

"No you don't!" I yelled, as I pointed at him. Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But what if someone tries to break in with the door messed up?" he asked worriedly. My eyes glinted in pride before I answered him.

"Well then, they had better kill me first, because if not, I'm heading straight for you!" I said, as I poked him on his exposed chest. Natsu nodded in acquiesce and stepped back, not wanting to anger Lucy any further.

"I'm going to take a shower and by the time I come out I want your ass gone!" I said, as I marched into the bathroom, and slammed the bathroom door behind me. I turned around and suddenly Virgo was in front of me! I jumped back in surprise and shock.

"KYA! Don't just appear like that!" I screeched, and when I calmed my racing heart, I continued in a more calm voice, "and what are you doing here?"

"I felt that you were distressed Hime, so I can to help you," Virgo deadpanned, before bowing, "You can punish me now, if it will make you feel better, Hime," she continued, still bowed. I stared at her in disbelief and face palmed.

"No Virgo…No punishments for you, at least…It's just…Look I am fine okay! So please leave!" I said, highly flustered.

_'I'm so frustrated that I can't even get a coherent sentence out!'_ I thought in frustration.

"Then I will take my leave Hime," she said in a monotone voice, before she bowed and disappeared.

++++…In the Shower…++++

The shower felt awesome; there is nothing like taking a shower in your own home! I turned the water off and continued my nightly routine of brushing my teeth, drying my hair, and putting sleeping clothes on. I then walked to my room and noticed that Natsu still hadn't left like I had ordered him to; instead he was sleeping on my bed.

_'Oh this is so not happening!'_ I thought angrily as I grabbed the pink-haired idiot off of my bed by his ear. He woke with a start and winced at my hold on his ear.

"Ow! Luce you're being too rough!" he wined, as he clutched at the wrist of my hand that was still firmly holding his ear between my slim but powerful fingers.

"I thought I told you to be gone by the time I was out of the bath tub!" I yelled into his ear, causing him to cringe away at the anger and volume in my voice.

"Boy, you're a true Hell-Cat when you're PMS-ing, aren't you?" Natsu asked callously with a grin, still wincing from my grip on his ear. I let go of his ear in anger and crossed my arms under my breasts.

"What? How in the Hell do you know that?" I asked incredulously. He shook his head grinning and then tapped the side of his nose.

"Ugh! That's _**gross**_! You have got to be kidding me!" I shrieked in embarrassment as I quickly backed away from him.

"Nope!" he grinned, then he smirked devilishly at me, " and I can smell when you're in heat too." My face felt like it was melting off it was so hot from my embarrassment.

"Don't just nonchalantly say something like that!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

'Oh! He is embarrassing me to death!' I thought in anger, blushing furiously. I then glanced over to my clock to hopefully distract myself from the situation. It worked, and I saw that it said 12:46 A.M. I sighed in exasperation and ran a hand down my face, before turning back to Natsu.

"Alright, you can stay, since it's so late. But you're staying on the couch, now scoot!" I said, as I pushed him away from my bed. Natsu grumbled and reluctantly made his way towards my couch. I then settled myself into my nice soft bed and I noticed that he had warmed my bed up. I shrugged it off and pulled the pink covers over my head. I didn't mind it so much because it was actually cold out. I then drifted off pretty fast but I believe it was mental stress that took me into slumber.

+…+

The next few days, I kept stalking the Mission Board in hopes for something good. It was on the fourth day when I had actually found something worthwhile. The add said:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Help Wanted:**

**In need of a wizard to stay a week at the Harkleroad Mansion. The Duke and Duchess will be out of town.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had quickly grabbed it from the board, and strolled over to Mirajane for more details on the mission.

"Hey Mirajane, can you let me know more about this request?" I asked politely, as I held the flyer above my head in front of her.

"Yes, hold on one minute, okay?" she asked, as she dashed off to finish filling the mugs of three guild members. Once she was finished filling their orders, reached under the wooden counter and pulled out a very large book before opening it in her arms and walking over to me.

"Ah! Here it is! It was brought here yesterday by The Duke's hired messenger boy. As it states on the flyer, the Duke and Duchess will be away for a week, and need a mage to watch their home; nothing much else," Mirajane said politely.

"What about their guards?" I asked curiously, leaning forward in anxiousness.

"They are going with them more than likely. That's probably the reason for the flyer," she replied. Then she bent over with a pencil and wrote down the address on a napkin before handing it to me.

"Here you go. They need you to be there by noon tomorrow," she informed, smiling. I smiled back in thanks.

"Thanks Mirajane! Oh! I almost forgot! How much does it pay?" I asked in excitement. Mirajane looked puzzled for a moment. She put a finger to her lips in worry.

"Um…I'm not sure. You should ask them when you get there," she replied sweetly, smiling nervously.

_'Great. Just great! I hope it's enough to cover the rent for this month…,' _I thought in irritation, as I walked out the Guild entrance. Just as I was exiting the Guild, Natsu, Grey, and Juvia went in past me. I ignored them as I stared at the paper in my hands that Mira gave me in determination. I would do this mission by myself! I checked my watch, and saw that in order to make it in time tomorrow, I had to take the nine o'clock train that night. So I then headed back to my apartment to get ready for my solo mission.

+++…End of Chapter 1…+++


	2. And so it begins

TK: Sorry this is the actual version I wanted to put as chapter 2, I forgot to save then upload, so I uploaded my unedited version instead...I can be an ass sometimes...lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**Now Beta-ed By (8-14-2011):** _**Forbidden-Hanyou**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_**Stressed Words"**_

* * *

><p>++++…++++<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Changeling: Chapter 2: And So It Begins (Chapter 2 Revised &amp; Edited by Forbidden-Hanyou on 8-14-2011)<strong>_

* * *

><p>++++…++++<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{Lucy's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>The train finally blew its whistle.<p>

_'That's my cue!'_ I thought happily. I handed the conductor my ticket and started to walk down the aisle to find a seat. I did a double take when I saw a fluffy ball of pink hair walking a few rows in front of me.

_'That better not be who I think it is!'_ I thought in irritation as I began to make my way over to the Natsu-look-alike. My progress forward was slowed however, since I was held up by a few people getting into their seats. I finally made it to the booth where I had seen him sit down, and surprise-surprise. It was the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

_'I knew it was too good to be true…'_ I thought with a sigh. If he had been looking at me and not out of the window, then he would have seen me burning an imaginary hole through his head.

"What are you doing here? This is supposed to be a solo mission!" I whispered to Natsu harshly, not bothering to hide the anger and irritation that colored my tone. Natsu immediately turned to me with a smile.

_'Boy! He perked up __**real **__fast!'_ I thought in sarcasm.

"Oh! Hey Luce! I have a mission in the same town as you. Mirajane figured since we were both headed to the same place that I should take the same train as you so we would travel together," he replied, grinning.

_'You have __**got**__ to be freaking kidding me!'_ I thought in disbelief, and as he smiled the train made a sudden jerk forward and I toppled over onto my team mate. I looked up from my position on the floor; his face was already starting to turn purple from the motion sickness. I pried myself away from the dirty cabin floor. This train only had two stops along the way, so we would arrive about eight AM. I decided that this was the best time to get some rest since he was lying down on one seat and I took the other.

Around 2:00 AM at the first stop, a dark haired woman had to bunk with us until the next stop at 5:15 AM. I made my way over to Natsu to make him sit up some while leaning against the window for support.

_'When did they start making these seats smaller?'_ I thought nervously, as I pushed Natsu over even more. Not even three minutes later he slumped over my chest, his face buried into the crook of my neck and under my chin. As he nuzzled against me, I suppressed a groan.

'This is going to be a long ride,' I sighed, and just closed my eyes in defeat.

"You two look very cute together," said a woman's voice near me. I opened one eye to get a good look at this crazy person. The woman is wearing a brown probably fake fur jacket and a hat to match. What was she, another Juvia? Only she would wear a coat on an 80 degree night.

"Thanks, but we're not together," I protested politely, waving her off to reinforce my statement.

"Oh! What a shame…I was thinking that your children would be absolutely beautiful," the woman replied lightly, sighing. I was at attention in a flash with both of my eyes bulging at her. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks in embarrassment.

_'I should really ignore her,'_ I thought nervously, closing my eyes again. I tried to sleep countless times, but I was becoming uncomfortable with Natsu draped on me. I put my fingers down the front of my pink tank top to adjust the girls and instead pulled sticky saliva from between my breasts.

_'Is this drool?'_ I thought in disgust and instantly tried shoving him away,_'Oh, come on already, give me a break!'_ I stared at the ceiling wondering if the gods knew that I would like to punch something right then…

* * *

><p><strong>+…Later…+<strong>

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity the lady got off the train.<p>

_'Now I'm heading for my seat but first I have to let, the Loch Ness Natsu who tried to drown me in drool, over here off my shoulder,'_ I thought irritated. I tried to let his head down easy but when it hit the seat he grabbed my head too fast and shoved my face under his chin. I couldn't see but I could feel his breath blowing the top of my head and his Adams apple was between my eye brows. I tried to pull myself away but he was mumbling something and then he tightened his grip on my skull.

_'He better not be awake!'_ I thought, as I was angrily trying to get out of it, then suddenly I fell backwards on my ass and I looked over to the isle to find this man in a black business suite in his early fifties salt and pepper hair shaking his head. "You kids should wait until you get a room"

"What?" I asked, confused.

_'The nerve of some people!'_ I thought in anger, _'He thought we were sucking face! Holy shit!'_ I gathered myself up off of the floor as fast as I could and moved to my previous seat opposite from Natsu. Who was snoring away I might add! Blinking in and out of consciousness, time flew by faster that I thought.

The morning came too fast. I sat up and tried to crack my neck with no avail. I kept rubbing my neck hoping that it would heal itself by some miracle. As soon as the train came to a complete stop Natsu was up and headed to grab our bags from the overhead compartment.

"Hey what's wrong with your neck?" he asked, concerned, as he noticed me rubbing my neck.

"I must have slept on it wrong," I muttered. Suddenly, he dropped both of our bags on the floor. I was about to yell at him as I opened my mouth, then I stopped myself. The look on his face was way too serious.

"Here!" he said, as he began walking over. He walked up to the front of me and wrapped his hands behind my neck; bringing my face inches away from his.

_'Does he know what this is doing to me?'_ I thought nervously, as his hands started heat up. I was trying not to look at his face, but failed miserably since he was staring straight into my eyes. My neck was already starting to feel better. Then I moaned. I didn't mean to moan. That's when he stopped and pulled his hands away.

"Sorry if I hurt you Luce, we should head out. Anyways, I'm starved!" he declared, as he backed away and grabbed our bags. I watched his retreating back and missing the warmth already.

* * *

><p><strong>+…Later…+<strong>

* * *

><p>A waitress rivaling the Wooters girls walked up to our table. Red, long hair pulled into a pony-tail, crystal blue-eyes, and short shorts and a low cut shirt that looked like it was two sizes too small.<p>

"Hello I'm Kaede and I will be your waitress this morning. What can I get for you both?" she asked, paper and pad at the ready. I skimmed through the menu.

"I'll have the morning special with hash browns," I stated, then handed my menu over to Natsu.

"And you sir?" she asked coyly, leaning forward so Natsu could get a full view of her assets. My eyes widened in jealousy and anger.

_'Is she flirting with him?'_ I thought angrily.

"Same," he ordered and handed her our menus. She then walked away swaying her hips. My eyes bolted to where exactly his eyes were staring.

"Are you checking out our waitress?" I asked rather harshly.

"No," he replied.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. She just smelled funny; like smoke," he said puzzled.

"But Wakaba smells like smoke!"

"Yeah, but not what this chick smells like," he said, pointing to her retreating back, then asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, "Why Luce? Were you jealous?" My eyes widened in shock and my cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"HA! No! I was _**not**_ jealous!" I said, trying to sound convincing. I don't think he bought it though. That's when his eye brows shot into his bangs.

"Don't look at me like that!" I demanded. Kaede came back with our food and drinks rather too quickly to my annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Natsu's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Wow, I never thought Luce would get jealous. Then does that mean she likes me? Well there's only one way to test this theory…'<em> I thought, as I prepared to put my plan into action.

As the waitress Kaede leaned over to give us our food I leaned in towards the waitress and pretended to be interested in the woman by staring at her chest, and then her ass as she walked away. She was throwing me side glances smiling. I turned back to a very, very red Luce!

'_Oh this is getting good!'_ I thought slyly, and I ate in two seconds flat while waiting for Luce to finish hers. She wasn't eating very much, just picking at the food on her plate. I looked over to where I heard glass shatter, and of course the one who had dropped her tray was none other than our lovely waitress. I looked back at Luce; her face was turning beat red again. All I did was smile at her when she burst into one of her mood swings though.

"We're leaving," she said hotly, as she slammed some money on the table. I wouldn't be Salamander though if I didn't push the envelope…

"Why? You don't you want any desert?" I asked casually, but she glared at me like she was not having any part of it. Luce then grabbed me by my scarf and dragged me out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Lucy's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>After we reached the center of town next to the huge water fountain of spitting fish, I took out my directions that Mirajane written for me.<p>

"Natsu I'm going off to see my clients, what are you going to do?" I asked him, as I looked up from the paper.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same. Will I meet you later?" Natsu asked me hopefully.

"Why? What is your mission?" I asked suspiciously. I didn't want him to follow me.

"Help capture a few bandits," he said, pulling out a piece of paper, "The flyer states: 'Mage needed for a day or two. Every time we start to finish our bridge, bandits come and steal our tools and supplies'. How long is your mission?"

"A week, I just have to watch a house," I said with resignation. I was hoping he would forget to ask, but who was I kidding.

"So do I meet you at that house?" Natsu asked innocently.

"No way am I telling you where I'm staying. You'll probably burn it to the ground if I do," I said, irritated.

"That's not nice Luce. I would let you stay with me~!" he said, as he sported the biggest grin. I was really looking forward to staying alone this week; it would be a nice and quiet vacation that paid me instead of the other way around.

"My clients are only expecting me, what would they think if they found another guild member? Sorry Natsu," I said with a sigh. I felt kinda bad as I grabbed my rolling suit case and turned my back on him. I could hear him grunting something the further away I was from him.

I followed Mirajane's directions to the address written. I walked west just right outside of city limits, up a huge hill with a cobble stone drive way and finally to the Mansion. As I approached I couldn't help but to gawk. Grey bricks climbed the walls, shrubs of all shapes and sizes were surrounding the wrap-around porch; I had counted at least twenty-five windows so far. If it's this gorgeous in front, the back must be just as beautiful. Their three carriages were being loaded for the journey at the front entrance. Coming around one of their carriage's was what I believed to be the Duke himself, seeing as this man wore a fancy looking black suit with a red and purple sash across the front. He had to be about the tallest man I had ever seen.

_'No wonder the house is so huge,'_ I thought in amazement. He was escorting a beautiful white-haired woman about as tall as Levy-chan, but with emerald green eyes and in a classic Victorian Champaign dress. Stopping right beside him he turned to look at me while he helped place the Duchess in the second carriage.

"Ah you must be the mage we were needing," he said politely. I smiled while holding my right hand to sport my pink Fairy Tail tattoo.

"Of course!" I said, as I bowed in respect.

"No bother, just take good care of our house," he replied, waving his hand.

"You can count on me!" I announced proudly.

He then got in and shut the door to the carriage behind himself. I turned to find their driver coming towards me. He handed me the keys and a list of to do's and don'ts.

_'Like I didn't see this one coming…' _I thought sourly. Upon entering the mansion, I had to walk around a bit. Everything was huge and etched with gold; mostly everything in here was Vintage. Probably real too!

I didn't want to but I had to check out their 'Honey to-do list'.

**List:  
>-To care taker this is the list of instructions of everything needed to be finished every day.<strong>

**-Today before 6 pm-**

**1) Water flowers in garden**

**2) Take Moofy and Puudy out to potty before putting them in their night cage.**

**3) Check all windows and doors to make sure there secure.**

"Ok tonight doesn't seem to be bad!" I said relived. Though that was short-lived as I read on.

**-Friday- before Ten AM-**

**1) Take Moofy and Puudy out to the day running cage where you will provide them with their food and water. Container is in outdoor storage area.**

**2) Feed Fish in master bedroom.**

**3) Sweep the wrap-around porch**

**4) Check for slugs in our vegetable garden. If you find any, salt from the kitchen should take care of them**

**-Before 3pm-**

**1) Dust the living room, and run the sweeper on first floor.**

**2) Wash windows on first floor.**

**3) Take Moofy and Puudy out for a walk; leashes in out door storage area.**

**-Before6 pm-**

I growled and tossed the paper aside for now.

_'Wow. So much for a vacation! I guess they want their money's worth!'_ I sighed bitterly and turned around to find a woman at least twenty years older than me with brunette hair, brown eyes, and about my build.

"Hello! Miss…?"

"Heartfilia, " I answered curtly. The woman nodded.

"Well Miss Heartfilia, here you go!" she said as she handed me what looked like a map and a cart of cleaning supplies.

"Oh! Are you here to help me?" I asked surprised. She just laughed in response.

"Oh dearest me, no! I am here to give you these and then I am off on a weeks' vacation," she chirped cheerily.

_'Grrr, a vacation for __**me**__ would be nice for once,'_ I thought bitterly. I nodded my head as she went out of the front door. I looked at the map in my hands and realized that this place is a lot bigger than where I use to live before Fairy Tail.

I followed the map to the room where I would be staying for the next week.

_'Second floor and fourth door on the left,'_ I thought.

"Here you are!" I said, as I pried the squeaky doors open I looked in and was taken back, "Wow, this is way better than most presidential suites!"

I flung myself on the huge King sized bed and sunk in.

_'This is awesome! But too bad I will be taking care of the list soon,'_ I thought sadly. I missed this sometimes; all the pampering, pretty dresses, and beds like this one. The one I bought was only half as comfortable as this one.

_'If I don't get off this bed now, I may never leave it,'_ I thought with a sigh. I sat up and headed out of my room, down the hall, and down the Elliptical Staircase.

'Should I take the right one or the left one? Hmm the right one,' I thought. I was half tempted to slide down the rail, until I saw what was at the end: a bald eagle. If I did that and landed wrong, I don't think I wanted to be plucking metal feathers from my ass. No thank you!

Following the map and passing through their industrial sized metal kitchen, I found the door to let me outside. There sat 'Moofy and Puudy' behind the outdoor cage. One looked like a small multi color mop and the other looked like a HUGE white mop (1). I busted out laughing and that sent Moofy and Puudy into a barking frenzy. I smiled as my fingers touched my celestial keys.

_'Loke! Of course! This is a job after all, right?'_ I thought as I stood back and summoned Leo.

"Ah, Lucy how may I…" he began, and trailed off the second he turned and saw the two dogs. He quickly jumped behind me.

"Loke! What the Hell is the problem?" I said, irritated.

"I'm not that big of a dog fan…Sorry Lucy!" he stuttered quickly, and then he evaporated back into the spirit world.

_'Well, he __**is **__part of the cat family after all,'_ I thought with a shrug.

"I might as well get busy," I said to myself. These people were nuts putting a night cage almost right next to the day running cage.

"Why not just leave the dogs in one cage?" I said aloud in annoyance. The big one was an oaf and went into the other kennel easy, but the smaller one wanted a Lucy sandwich. I reached in once she or he snipped at me, twice same, three times. I finally threw my hands up in frustration.

"I'm out! You can stay in there! Goodnight!" I yelled at the dog, before stalking off. I've never had a dog that didn't like me. I stopped in the stainless steel kitchen for tea, and then I brought the cup up with me to my room.

After I almost got eaten alive, watered their flower garden, locked ALL the doors and windows, all the chores were _**finally**_ finished for the night. I then made a beeline for the bathroom. I then opened the eight foot bathroom door attached to my room.

"Now I am just plain jealous!" I gasped out. This bathroom had it all! Everything was set up perfectly. They already had a hair dryer plugged in, and towels next to the _**huge-ass**_ Jacuzzi-tub. This job is well worth just getting to relax in just that every night. Figuring the Jacuzzi-tub out was proving to be a job more suited for a rocket scientist though. I hit another button.

"Oh yeah!" I said in triumph, shooting a fist into the air as hot water filled to the brim. I jumped in and I enjoyed every minute soaking.

I stayed in there for who knows how long, so I decided to pull myself away from the bathtub and put on this white fluffy robe that was hanging next to the towel rack. I was reluctant to leave the bathroom, but I had a book waiting for me in my luggage. I opened up the balcony doors and sat back next to the fire place with one of my favorite romance novels.

_'The fresh air will do me some good,'_ I thought contentedly, as I curled up on the couch with my novel.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+End of Chapter 2+…+<strong>

* * *

><p>(1) I imagined a Shi Tzu and a Commodore you can imagine. This was my first thought when I actually seen both of these breeds before!<p>

Thank you all for the reviews guys!


	3. The curse of feelings

**Now Beta-ed By (8-26-2011):** _**Forbidden-Hanyou**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_**Stressed Words"**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**_

* * *

><p>++++…++++<p>

_**Changeling Chapter 3: The Curse of Feelings (Chapter 3 Revised & Edited by Forbidden-Hanyou on 8-26-2011)**_

++++…++++

* * *

><p><strong>{Natsu POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard finding the place at all. I overheard a local vender talking about people being out of town, so I put two and two together. Asking the vendor about the people who had left town, he told me about the Duke and his fancy carriage that went down the road this morning. I knew exactly whose house Luce was babysitting now. He gave me the directions <em>to 'Take a left at the fountain, keep going straight, and up the hill, and that is where the Mansion is located.'<em>

As I approached the Duke's mansion, I could smell Luce's shampoo from here; light lavender and chamomile. The wind was blowing from the west so she should be around the corner. I looked up to see a light on through the balcony doors.

_'Too bad Happy's training with the other two Exceed,'_ I thought sadly. Looking for a way up wasn't hard as soon as I saw the trellis leading up past the balcony. Well, I knew my plan as soon as I saw that.

I climbed the trellis, breaking a few pieces of wood off here and there; but they wouldn't notice from all the vines wrapped around it, I think. I hopped over the concrete railing onto the balcony. I looked through where Luce was facing away from me, sitting in a big fancy sofa. As quietly as I could, I crept forward. I was curious; I wanted to see what she was doing, since she always shoos me away from everything she does in her house. I leaned over her and started to read the book over her shoulder.

**- and so Fredrick started to undress Elizabeth one article of clothing at a time. He stood up and cupped her breast.**

I could feel my face starting to heat up.

_'What the hell is she reading?' _I thought in shock.

**- Elizabeth moaned into his mouth. "More!" she called out as his kisses were trailing from her jaw line, down past her collar bone, and onto her right nipple. She grabbed a hold of his blond-hair and guided his lips lower….**

_'Ok! Ok! I can't keep reading this! It makes me feel very weird; especially when Luce is right here!'_ I thought in desperation, as I slid my arms down and grabbed the book off of her. I already knew the storm that was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Lucy's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>I froze when I felt two strong arms running down the length of both of mine, and I was about to get my celestial keys until I turned around to the book thief.<p>

"Natsu!" I shrieked as I jumped in surprise. You could actually hear the birds fly out of their comfy spots in nearby trees for the night.

"What?" he questioned innocently, scratching his head.

_'What? I'm gonna __**what**__ him!'_ I thought furiously.

"I was reading that and you took it from me, that's _**what**_!" I shouted in anger, my face turning red.

"Luce, I don't know how you can _**stand **_reading this," he said as he held up my book, as he flipped through the pages sideways as he walked over next to my bed, then placed it by the bed side table.

"It is a classic!" I yelled, fuming. I was trying to calm myself down, until the moment I got a real good look at Natsu.

"Oh…My…_**Gods**_! Natsu why are you a mess!" I shrieked, horrified, as I pointed at him. Natsu simply shrugged.

"The bandits actually showed up and we fought, but they were no match for me in the end!" he exclaimed, making punching fists and fighting with the air. Typical Natsu. I sighed as I put my hand to my face. I could see the mud he had dragged in with him. I traced it from the bed, over to the couch, then right where he had climbed up to the balcony. So much for calming down now!

"You should have been there!" Natsu finished excitedly. I growled.

"You're full of mud and who the hell knows what else!" I yelled angrily, pointing to his mud-covered form. I must have been too pissed off and not in the right frame of mind, because in the next instant, I had grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the bathroom. I then quickly bent down and turned the water on.

'He would try to break it if he couldn't figure it out within two minutes' I thought, as I turned back around and started grabbing his vest, pulling it completely off. I then ripped the scarf from around his neck and deposited it with his vest. My hands stopped after I grabbed his belt buckle. I look up at his face in horror.

'What am I doing?' I thought, bewildered. He was giving me a look that was between a scared, bewildered, and very curious as to where this was going.

I quickly turned around in embarrassment. What should I do now? I was looking around and thinking fast and then I spotted an extra robe hanging from a hook on the wall. I ran over and grabbed it quickly and dropped it down next to the bathtub. He was still standing there looking at me.

"Just get yourself in the tub and put this robe on," I said, my face red with embarrassment.

"What? I know you're not going to leave. The least you could do is get clean. I don't want you to mess anything up in here!" I yelled, as I made my way to the door, my heart hammering in my chest as I slammed the door behind me.

_'What __**was **__that Lucy? You better pull yourself together,'_ I thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Natsu's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>'What was that all about?' I thought in confusion. I couldn't help but to be confused. I couldn't get myself unfrozen from where Luce was previously getting me undressed. The sound of water was the only thing in my ears now. I touched my belt.<p>

_'Then again, I really don't want to think about it,'_ I thought. So many things had happened today with dealing with local authorities and snatching up the left over bandits. I am supposed to collect my ten thousand jewels tomorrow, and I am excited about that. Then there was mental stress from climbing the trellis and finding Luce reading naughty stories; or _**'romance novels'**_ as she puts it, and lastly with her basically stripping me. I tried to shake the feeling of where her hands were just before I finish getting undressed. I tossed the rest of my clothes to the side and climbed in. The water is warm but not as warm as I usually liked, so I took the opportunity to do it myself. I began to heat my body up to heat the surrounding water. The steam was rising and it was getting hard to see around the room. I could still hear the water pouring down and it reminded me of a waterfall.

I was lost in thought about Luce underneath a waterfall in the middle of a forest, naked. Thinking of Luce in that way made me become aroused. It's not that I knew what she looked like completely naked, but with all the outfits she wore, they left nothing to the imagination. Now I had to wait for it (my little stick) to go away before I attempted to get out. But first, I had to turn the water off before it started to flood the floor. I was starting to stand up, trying to figure out how to turn the damn thing off.

_'Who makes these things with this many damn buttons?'_ I thought, irritated as I looked over the many knobs and buttons. That's when there was a soft knock on the door. As the door creaked open I almost drowned myself as I quickly sat down to hide 'it' beneath the water.

"Natsu! Are you ok?" Lucy asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" I choked out, as I coughed out some tub water.

"How did you make the room this…You know what, never mind. I'm just here to turn off the water," she said. I could hear her foot steps and see her figure walking through the steam. My heart started to pick up its pace and I was covering myself up the best that I could.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Lucy said as she walked forward some more. I started to panic and moved further back.

"…" I kept silent as I looked away.

Luce stopped just shy of an arm's length away from me, then bent down and turned off the water.

'Can she see me?' I thought in fear. I couldn't believe that out of all the times 'this' happens, it had to happen here.

The only thing I heard was dripping from the faucet; I think Luce was holding her breath because I could've sworn that she wasn't in the same room as me if I wouldn't have been able to see her figure over the tub.

"Well if you're sure…Anyways, I will be going to bed here in a few. You can take the couch," she said.

_'Figured…'_ I thought bitterly.

She then retreated from where she stood and headed for the door. But I didn't relax at all until I heard the door shut. I then ran up to the door and locked it.

"That was close!" I whispered, relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Lucy's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran away from the bathroom to lean over the balcony railing to catch my breath.<p>

'Tonight has just been about the most uncomfortable atmosphere between us,' I thought. After about an hour of waiting for Natsu to get out of the bathroom, I became fed up. I was going to go to sleep, but the only light source was at the side of my bed.

'Is that even a good excuse for myself? After all he is a fire mage!' I scolded myself.

I could only watch the moon and stars for so long!

'What is taking him so long?' I thought in irritation. He never usually takes this long anywhere else. Waiting for Natsu to get out of the tub was starting to piss me off. I had to get up and feed Moofy and Puudy, with the other entire maid like chores to do. I blushed as I remembered seeing him in the water. He seemed weird; well weirder than usual from what I could tell through all the steam. I know secretly I was trying to see him (yes, like_**that**_!), but he was well covered up with his arms and legs. What? Given the chance he would have done the same! I let out a sigh and turned in time to see Natsu finally getting out of the bathroom with the robe on that I had left for him.

I headed back inside and closed the balcony door behind me. Things just hit the top of the weirdo meter. He wasn't arguing to sleep next to me; he just went over to the couch next to the fire place and laid down. I walked over to the end of the bed where there was a dark blue blanket and took it over to him. As I placed it over him he seemed too deep in thought to even acknowledge the fact I was even there. This was not the Natsu I knew. Giving up on getting a response; I went over to the bed, turned out the light, and climbed in.

"Goodnight Natsu," I whispered softly, but I knew with his incredible hearing that he could hear me. I wondered if he was mad at me for undressing him or for walking into the bathroom while he was in there just to turn off the water.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up before him. I opened up my pink suitcase to grab my clothes for the day. On my way to the bathroom I stopped to look at Natsu. His left leg up on the back part of the couch, and the only thing that was covering his junk was the blanket I gave him. His robe had even come open in the middle of the night due to his sleeping habits. (i.e. always moving) I leaned in a little closer, and it was nothing that I hadn't seen before, right? He shifted and I bolted to the bathroom.<p>

_'If he would have caught me, it would have been twenty questions all morning,'_ I thought in fear.

As I brushed my teeth I noticed his clothes were still on the floor; which meant he did not have clean clothes to wear. I shrugged and grabbed his clothes.

_'Well I have to do mine anyways,' _I thought. I brought the map with me as I went downstairs in search for a laundry room. Across from the massive stainless steel kitchen, and across the hall was another door, so I opened it. Lo and behold, there it was.

"I found it!" I cheered, congratulating myself. I then went over to the washing machine. Before I threw the clothes in the washer, I played with the fabric of Natsu's clothes in my hands and slowly brought it up to my nose. It smelled like…well…Natsu.

'Ok, I like him more than nakama. There, I admitted it. But I will never say it,' I thought as I inhaled deep and then threw them in the washer along with my outfit from yesterday. I then left the laundry room.

I was then walking around the mansion right after throwing the clothes in the washing machine. The sun was climbing higher, and was making its way through the windows. Opening the front door, I just stood there watching the radiant colors of the sun rising. I couldn't help but think what my life could have been like if I would have stayed at home with my father. Would I be married by now? Pregnant? Living far away with someone I didn't even know?

I heard creaking noise behind me, and I turned to see Natsu coming down the Elliptical Staircase still in the robe from last night. He had tied and fixed it, of course. He stopped at the bottom and when he gave me the biggest smile ever, I couldn't help but to return it. I knew that if I wouldn't have run away from home, I wouldn't have ever met such an awesome Guild, all my nakama, and my best friend of all in front of me.

"Come on Salamander lets go eat!" I said happily, grinning.

"Sweet!" Natsu cheered.

**+…End of Chapter 3: The Curse of Feelings…+**


	4. One fine day

**Now Beta-ed By (8-26-2011):** _**Forbidden-Hanyou**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_**Stressed Words"**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**_

* * *

><p>++++…++++<p>

_**Changeling Chapter 4: One Fine Day (Chapter 4 Revised & Edited by Forbidden-Hanyou on 8-28-2011)**_

++++…++++

* * *

><p><strong>{Natsu's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>Collecting the Jewels was my number one priority for the morning. I had the jewels in a bag, attached to the side and hooked to my waist coat. Walking through a busy little town square; then a small store caught my eye. It had some junk and some really nice stuff in the front window, so I decided to go in. I'd rather shop by myself then get dragged shopping by Lucy and Erza. That thought sent shivers down my spine. I saw a yellow fish toy Happy would love. I walked up to the counter where a little old bald guy with bottle cap glasses was sitting. The case at the front counter held my attention long enough for me to notice it held jewelry in it; rings on the top row, necklaces on the next row, and bracelets on the last. There was one bracelet that caught my eye. I already had in hand the fish toy for Happy, but the bracelet reminded me of Luce; solid gold like her hair, and in the back it had a small gold skeleton key dangling next to the latch and clasp.<p>

"Anything that I can get for you young man?" the owner said, as he leaned over the counter looking down at me. I blinked up at him.

"Uh, how much is this one?" I asked, pointing to the bracelet.

"Eight thousand and twenty-five jewels," he said cheerfully.

_'Well Luce's birthday will be coming up…'_ I thought.

"Um…Okay! Add this too please," I said, tossing up the fish toy on the counter.

After dishing out most of the jewels I had earned today, I ran out before I saw anything else that I would like; I had enough of shopping for three weeks. I was heading back to the mansion when I heard someone screaming.

"Yoohoo~! Hey you~!" a woman shouted. I turned around and stopped. I turned to see the one person I really was not expecting; Kaede. The girl from the diner. She was in her work uniform running up to me.

"Hey!" she said excitedly, as she heaved from running.

"Uh…Hey! What are you doing away from the restaurant?" I asked curiously.

"Break time. What are you doing away from your girlfriend?" she asked slyly.

"…" I kept silent, hoping she would just _**go away.**_ No such luck.

"Anyways, if you want to stop by later, I could get you a plate on the house," she said, batting her eyelashes at me. I barely restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"No! No thanks! I have to get back actually…" I said, holding my hands up and walking backwards from her slowly.

"Oh…Too bad. Maybe some other time then?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe…" I said nervously, backing up some more.

"Ok, I'll see you around then?" she asked, hopeful.

"…" I said nothing, since I didn't want to say _"Hell no! I can't stand the smell of you!"_,so I turned around with my back to her and waved, since things were getting awkward. Suddenly, I felt her hug the top of my shoulders. I immediately stiffened.

_'Great! Now I'll have to wash my clothes again!'_ I thought annoyed, after I pried Kaede off of me. I turned quickly to go give Luce her early birthday present, since I did not want to be responsible if I accidently broke her present. Nope. Not like the time she asked me to get her jelly doughnuts and I ate all the filling. What? It's not like she was the one who got them! Or maybe the time she asked me to hold the map of the cave we were exploring for a mission and I sneezed, causing not only the map to catch fire but Lucy's skirt and hair. I told her she should stop putting hair spray on…

* * *

><p><strong>+…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Lucy's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that Natsu came; after all he has helped me with most of the stuff around the house, until his clothes were dry enough to go collect his reward.<p>

_'Natsu and I used the last of the bread for toast this morning. Well, that's no surprise with his appetite. I might as well go into town to get a few things,'_ I thought.

I grabbed my hand bag and locked the front door. The breeze felt nice today; not too hot and not too cold either. On my way down the hill, I could hear children playing, and market people yelling their best deals of the day. I went into the local market that I passed through on my way into town; making sure to get some extra things besides bread. I couldn't help myself! The snack cakes looked so good! I then paid, and went over to get some ice cream across the street. What I didn't expect to see was Natsu and the Kaede waitress girl hugging by the water fountain.

This made my blood boil hotter than anything Natsu could produce. He suddenly looked up and over to where I stood.

"Luce!" he called and waved as he tried to reach me.

I turned, grocery bag in hand, and ran straight back to the mansion. Who was I to be mad at Natsu for talking to other people? He has every right to talk to her! It's not like he is tied to me in any way right?

I kept thinking about Natsu and different types of girls. What was his type of girl? I know that the Edolas versions of us are involved with each other. But that should mean the opposite right? He goes for types like Lissana; sweet and motherly. After all, they _**did**_ raise Happy together. Ever since she came back, different people from the guild always talked about how different they act together, whatever that means. I can't help but get frustrated. He's not mine, not mine! Do I want him to be mine? No…that might get a little weird; well weirder than we usually are.

_'I need a drink, I just want to forget how to feel for right now,'_ I thought, as I threw the groceries on the stainless steel table top. I scoped the house for anything that has alcohol in it. I found a door on the second floor on the opposite side from where my room was, I walked into what I'm guessing was the Dukes private office. Everything was cherry wood from the desk to the book shelves and even the chairs. To the left of the huge desk there was a tall cabinet. I opened it to find a bottle of brandy, and Gewürztraminer wine.

"Jackpot!" I cheered, as I grabbed both bottles and a bottle opener then sprinted off to my room. I didn't even bother getting a glass; no room for chivalry! I opened and chugged the Gewürztraminer and that was so sweet! But the brandy took my breath away with the first swig. I could already tell not to drink too much more of this stuff, or the contents of the food I'd consumed earlier would make its entrance into the world again. I opened up my balcony doors and let my feet dangle between the concrete posts, bottle in hand. I was feeling very fuzzy by the time Natsu and sunset had arrived. I tilted my head back to see him come in through the door.

"What are you doing here~?" I questioned him drowsily, slurring my words.

"I thought I said I would be back later. And why did you run away?" Natsu asked curiously.

"You're changing the subject~!" I replied, irritated.

"No, I'm not," ha said, just as he spotted the bottle I was trying to hide from him, "Luce, are you drunk?"

"What do you care? You were too busy with waitress what's-her-face~," I snapped at him.

"Luce, I saw her in the center of town, and she called me out," he replied sincerely.

"Well...did you have fun~?" I grumbled at him. I wanted to laugh when he scrunched his face up.

"What...No! Luce, you're drunk. Just go lay down," he gently prodded me.

"I don't need to lay~-_**hiccup**_- down!" I moaned out at him.

"How long have you been drinking?" he asked me, concerned.

"None of your business! Just like your life is none of mine!" I snapped, as I tried to stand. My brain kept wanting to apologize to Natsu, but I had too much pride to protect!

"Did you even finish the list?" he asked. I pulled on my hair in frustration and growled. How could I have forgotten to do that?

"Don't worry Luce! I'll be back after I get the dogs so you can stay and rest," Natsu said cheerfully. I pulled myself up and leaned on one of the balcony doors.

"Why are you being –_**hiccup**_- so nice?" I asked wearily.

"I'm your Nakama!" he announced proudly, with his addicting grin. He then took off past me to the balcony and jumped off of it.

"Use the door!" I shouted after him. We were not at my apartment, after all. I stared at the brandy bottle in my hands; it was half gone, and it felt like my brain was too. I swore I only closed my eyes for a second, and then I could hear Natsu's voice ringing in my ears.

"Luce! Hey, wake up!" he said, as he was slapped my left cheek gently. I knew I drank too much; it was like clips of a movie were being played. I only had control over certain parts.

* * *

><p><strong>+…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Natsu's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>I came back to where I left her, and she looked uncomfortable in the position of her body was in. I slapped her cheeks gently to wake her so at least she could make it to bed.<p>

"Natsu is that you?" Lucy asked, slurring her words. I have only seen her this drunk a few times in the past six years that I have known her. I helped her up off the floor. She kept swatting my hands away until I lifted her by her arms. Then she attached herself with both hands on my vest and tugged herself flush with my body.

"Hey Luce stop...we need to get you to bed," I said, fidgeting.

"Oh! The great _**Salamander**_ wants to take me to bed...should I feel privileged?" she asked as she tried to shove herself on me further.

"Stop Luce! Look, you're drunk and tired; we can talk all you want in the morning," I said franticly.

"You said you were taking me to bed right?" she asked innocently.

"I am helping you to bed; you're wasted. How much did you drink?" I asked. She didn't even have to answer. I could smell it wasn't beer so I knew that she had gone too far.

"Oh come on _**Salamander**_! Just once?" she asked, as she kept trying to step up to my face but I kept pushing her face away as nicely as I could from mine. And I just thought that getting her to stand so I could help her over to the bed would be easy. Well, I was _**so**_ lying to myself. Too bad she was like this; I wanted to give the bracelet to her and have her actually remember it.

I started scooting us closer where I could just put her on the bed. I heard her hum and pulled her right hand off my vest and in return she took her fingernails and started to run them gently down my abs. I never thought she would start toying with my feelings this way.

"I bet your all muscle, huh Natsu?" she purred, as I kept pulling her with me. Ignoring her was hard; I was already confused about my feelings for her before tonight.

"You don't know what you're saying or doing, so just lay down," I said gently. Wrong choice of words on my part. It happened too fast for me to even stop her. She took the zipper to her white and blue cross shirt and unzipped it completely. Still clutching on me I could see her white lacy bra. Nothing I haven't seen in a bathing-suit right? I was wrong yet again. I didn't even know they could unsnap from the front.

She had a vice-like grip when she wanted to. Keeping with my plan to get her to the bed, I had to time this perfectly without hurting her. I spun and flopped her sideways onto the bed. She was still holding the jacket in her left fist. I covered her up with the rest of my vest. She was slowly closing her eyes, and my heart kept racing in my chest. That had to be the most awkward situation on my top ten list of "Awkward Moments". It defiantly replaced the time when she and Cana had mooned Grey, Ezra, Master, and I at Last New Year's Eve party.

I don't even think I should bring any of this up tomorrow; I will try my damndest to forget tonight no matter what it takes. I'm not going to even try and get my vest from her. I will later; if I did it now I wouldn't feel right. I shifted her over enough to where I knew she wasn't going to roll off or expose herself more. Making sure she was asleep by her light snoring, which gave me the 'go signal' for sleep myself, I headed for the couch. I stared at the dark ceiling smiling to myself.

_'Well, that completes what the upper half of her body looks like,'_ I thought with a goofy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>+…The Next Morning…+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{Lucy's POV}<strong>

* * *

><p>I rolled over when I heard the bedroom door slam shut.<p>

"Un~!" I groaned. My head felt like it was splitting open. I tried to sit up, but the room was spinning. I had to pee too.

'Oh no…This just sucks…,' I thought with another groan.

I looked down to find that I was not under the covers to the bed, but in fact I was under Natsu Dragneel's vest.

'Oh shit!' I thought, panicked. I lifted it off me and just about screamed. But my head was hurting too much to even want to. I pulled my bra and shirt together and then crawled to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom. I rolled down the side commando style and crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom.

I tried to stand to wash my hands but that wasn't happening and frankly I didn't give a damn right then. So I pulled a few towels out and laid them on the floor. After I made myself a bed of towels on the bathroom floor, I heard Natsu's footsteps approaching.

He lightly knocked and pulled open the door. I couldn't see this for myself, but I could just tell. I couldn't face him, so I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep as he roamed the bedroom looking for me. Bits and pieces from last night crept up at the worse time, so I knew my face was starting to turn pink.

"There you are!" he whispered, relieved, which I was thankful for. He picked me up like a baby and carried me back to bed.

I couldn't believe that he wasn't mad or anything. After all, from what I could remember, I was trying to put the moves on the fire dragon slayer. I could see the light from outside through the balcony doors, and this made everything worse. I covered my eyes with both of my hands.

"Shh. Just rest. I already did the early morning chores" he whispered to me.

'Shit!' I thought, panicked. Again! I wasn't even thinking about my mission at all!

"You're too nice to me," I whispered, looking up at him as I tried to get the words through my very dry lips. He understood just fine.

"You're Luce! Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" he asked, and his smile killed me as put he gently put me on the huge bed. I tried to smile but failed as the room stated to spin again.

"Just get some more sleep," he said gently, and with that he was gone and I had fallen back into my slumber.

I woke up later that day and he was nowhere to be found; training maybe. The more I thought about what I did to him, the more frantic I became. I had to talk to him and apologize, but I didn't see him at all the rest of the day.

For the next three days he avoided me and I knew he was doing it on purpose. He was coming to bed after I had already been asleep and was gone before I woke up. He took care of Moofy and Puudy for me and was outside most of the time, while I was finishing all the indoor chores. Two days were left before we left, and we would be back home; and hopefully put all of this behind us.

It was getting frustrating because when I would finally get a chance to apologize, he would always tell me, _'Don't worry about it!'_ or either walked away telling me he had something to do. I needed him to listen to me, but what else was there to say? _"Sorry about trying to get into your pants, kiss you, and take you to bed?" _Or should I apologize for stripping like Grey? Maybe I should just let it go; I'm going to be twenty two in about a month's time anyway. Maybe that's why I'm a hormone driven crazy person right now.

I was getting some fruit out of the refrigerator when Natsu came in from putting Moofy and Puudy into their night cages, and I cornered him. Someone should have told me never to try to trap a dragon slayer; friend or foe! He raised both hands in the air.

"Listen I know what you're trying to do and I already told you don't worry about it; it hasn't changed anything!" He said immediately.

"Hasn't changed anything? Natsu, in case you haven't noticed, you've been avoiding me like I was the plague. Was it that horrible for you?" I asked, angered. When he didn't answer I just turned around away from him.

"You know something Natsu? I wish you would quit playing hot and cold with me here," I said bitterly.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but just be happy Luce. Life is too short..." he began, and I cut him off in his happy bullshit speech.

"You know Natsu, this would have been better if you had just let me say sorry for making an ass of myself the other night! I'm sorry I'm not Lissana!" I yelled, as I ran out of the kitchen, then upstairs to my room, and locked the door behind me. After that I haven't seen Natsu since. He must have taken the train back to Magnolia.

It was rather lonely for the next two days, but it was worth the money. Nothing was blown up at least. I smiled to myself. I had to write to mama about my first one hundred percent perfect mission. Well, there are a few details mama shouldn't know about!

Even the train was lonely; I unconsciously hugged myself as if it were winter. I figured out that maybe it's best to give Natsu some space and salvage whatever is left of our friendship.

It was good to get off of that train seat. I stretched and reached for my bag and dragged myself to the guild. I walked through the entrance and every one said hey or hello as I walked past them. I looked around; not too many people are actually in there. Mirajane slid down to where I was currently sitting and the first thing I did was ask for a Washington Apple. I washed down the tart but very tasty alcoholic drink. Mirajane just stood there, watching me curiously.

"Hey Mirajane? Have you seen Natsu?" I asked.

"He went with Gajeel and Erza on an S-class mission. They should be back within two weeks," she said, and she smiled when I ordered three more Washington Apples in a row. After I took my sorry ass back to my apartment, I was about to write a letter to mama when I saw a folded piece of paper on my desk.

**Luce,  
>I hope that everything went well on the rest of your mission. You will have to fill me in about the rest when I return. I'm sorry for splitting, but my mission was over with, so I hope you understand.<br>Natsu**

Well just great, even in the note I can tell he's avoiding me. I slammed my forehead on my desk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+…+End of Chapter 4: One Fine Day…+<strong>_

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone!<p> 


	5. Meet me half way

Meet me half way

Lucy's POV…

I put Natsu's note with the ones I keep for Mama. It had been two very long weeks since I have seen Natsu. The more days that fly by the sicker I felt. To make things worse I didn't even want to celebrate my upcoming birthday with anyone. Levy, Grey, and Juvia kept me company most of the time coming over, talking with me at the guild, or dragging me shopping. I never told any of them what happened on the last mission between Natsu and me. I don't care about that anymore; I just wanted to see my nakama again.

It was a beautiful cloudless day while I made my way to the guild. Upon walking in I seen Master sitting on the bar countertop talking to Macau, Cana, Mirajane, and Fried. When I approached them they all put smiles on and greeted me. I was going threw my usual routine.

"So master, any news on when their coming back?" he should know who Im talking about since I've been asking just about everyday for two weeks for both dragon slayers and titania.

"Yes actually they sent a messenger owl from the town's postal service, saying they should be back the day after tomorrow, depending on the train schedules." This was good news; I clapped my hands together bowed.

"Thank you master for being so patient with me"

"Ah it's only natural to be worried about a team mate, were all Nakama, right everybody" cheers were heard and Cana yelled for a round of beers. I passed up the beer this time; I wanted to go without having to sleep on the guild floor or with Levy and Juvia dragging me to Fairy Hills! That was defiantly something waking up next to a shrine dedicated to Grey.

xXOoOXx

Natsu Pov…

We were after the dark guild Tartaros. It had been a trap; we received false information on the last major mission we took. Rumors started about eight months ago about a few dark guilds wanting to over throw the council by uniting. All the S-class mages from various guilds are on this project, and only S-class mages know about this too. The plan was to take them out one at a time.

The building and tunnels had explosives set to go off by any magical disturbance which we were not aware of! We snuck in the secret passage way to what looked like they had abandoned the place a long time ago. We were ready to just leave when it was starting to get darker threw the tunnel, so I light up my hand so we could see ahead of us. We could hear one bomb go off at a time in the dark, we weren't sure what was happening at the time but we ran for the end of the tunnel. A huge rock just about took all three of us out, when Gajeel put up an iron fist up to protect all of us, but that only set off bombs closer to the exit.

Our will to get out of there was greater, as we all fought to get to the opening. End result Erza had received three broken ribs and her left wrist, Gajeel fractured his left ankle, and me a Black eye from Erza for starting everything but the broken collarbone was from the mission. We stayed in the hospital for a week and a half before deciding to head back. Erza had sent threw a message to master that we were coming home.

The time spent in the hospital gave me more time to think about, well, Luce. I am glad that I decided to leave the bracelet at my house, I felt bad for leaving Luce just a letter, but I needed to get away for a while. What made me flee were the feelings that I may not be able to control myself around her. I don't talk well about my feelings. I knew that I had liked Lissana once, but it's just not the same now that she came back to life. Don't get me wrong were still close, but I think the feeling is mutual. She hasn't tried to hold my hand or put her head on my shoulder like she use to, I would say a comfortable agreement. Then there is Luce, If I would tell Luce we should have more than what we are now would she even return the same feelings or take it as a joke?

I know I'm ready to actually deal with what Macro says "women problems"! After that little talk, I didn't even speak to any of the girls in our guild for three days straight, but then again I was only fifteen.

This time I think I'm ready for something more. I knew today was Luce's birthday, and I wanted to tell her sorry for avoiding her and give her the bracelet, but I don't think if I could tell her that I like her just yet. Before I do anything else I need a shower! I walked threw the door and Happy was curled up on my hammock asleep.

xXOoOXx

I came out of the shower to find Lissana cleaning my house I was about to ask her what she was doing here, but at the exact same time I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh hey Natsu, I was just about to get that"

"No its ok I got it, but you can stop cleaning now" She bent over to clean under my living room couch "no I'm almost done" her voice was muffled, but I heard her all the same

I opened the door and there stood Lucy wide eyed. I smiled at her and she peeked around me when she hears Lisanna mumbling something to herself about why my house is always a pigsty. Lucy's mood switches from her usual happy self then her face became really red. "Lucy would you like to come in and..." My voice was cut off by the sound of her retreating footsteps.

"Hey Lucy what's wrong?" I yelled but she did not stop. Lissana poked her head out the door from beside me "what's going on Natsu?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out, it's not often she comes to my house."

"That sounds like a good plan, now you can bring her to the party after you find out!" Lissana smiled

"Wait, what party?"

"Oh that's why I came over; to talk to you about the preparations for Lucy's party tonight, Master and Mira-sis told me to ask you since you're the closest to her. That's why I came here in the first place, not to clean your house!" Lissana laughed.

Happy who is on Natsu's hammock raises his head up "what's with all the talking? I'm hungry can we go to the guild now Natsu?"

"Na, you can go with Lissana I will join you later" I replied as I was heading back to the bathroom to get changed.

"I know she loves the color pink and books; it would be better if you ask Levy!" I laughed then shut the bathroom door behind me. I heard Happy and Lissana leave the house. When I was finished getting dressed in my usual clothes I headed for Lucy's apartment.

xXOoOXx

Lucy's Pov

"I can't believe I like that idiot!" Lucy yelled then threw her face into the pillow and threw the cover's over her body. She turned her face sideways; still in the pillow too look out the window. Tears started to slid down her cheek, she let in a shaky breath. 'Lucy what were you thinking that he would sweep you off your feet or something.' I was going to ask him to lunch until I seen Lissana, then I felt suffocated by seeing her in his house on his couch while he was just in a towel.

xXOoOXx

Swiching Pov often!

Natsu for once in his life he decided not to take her window, If Lucy was already upset then she would have no mercy for him! He turned the handle slowly and heard her sobs from her bedroom; quietly as he could he walked past her living room and stood in the bedroom doorway.

Lucy was still facing the window and had no idea that Natsu was even there.

"Why would I ever think he could like me back?" Lucy whined still staring out of her apartment window.

Natsu walked over to her bed and had his hand stretched out about a half an inch above her head 'what the hell is she talking about!' He try's to comfort her so he slid his fingers threw her golden locks instead.

Lucy froze for a second before slowly turning to face him. 'Oh gods, why did he come here!' Then she was replaying the whole thing in her mind again were Natsu opend the door in a towel and Lissana was there. Which only meant one conclusion in her mind, Lissana and Natsu were about to get busy.

"Natsu why didn't you tell me that you and Lissana were, ya know, together." I can feel my anger spread like wild fire now. 'Was I not good enough to tell? And why in the hell is he just staring at me like that!'

"Luce in what way were we together, I only answered my door and Lissana was in my living room?"...

'That dense dragon slayer!' she screamed in her head. Tears came to her eyes again as she sat up letting Natsu's hand fall to his side. Staring at her pink bed sheets clenched in her tiny fists infront of her she whispered "Sex"

Natsu stood straight up when the reality of her words hit him. "Luce, I never had Sex with anyone" a blush crept up on his face as he admitted that. "Yet alone Lissana, we are good friends, Namaka and nothing else, is that what your so upset about?"

'Oh gods I feel like such an idiot.' I buried my face into my hands. 'What do I say? Should I just tell him the truth?' I slowly let my hands fall but never lifted my face to meet his. "uhhh" I began as my heart sped up I could feel my face getting even hotter, if that was even possible.

I could hear her heart starting to pound; it was making me nervous I never heard her heart do that!' "Luce..."

"Natsu I'm in love with you!"... I waited for him to say anything, I look up at his face; it was blank 'Oh No! If he's not going to say anything that's fine with me!' Getting more embarrassed by the second waiting for his reply.

'In love with you, in love with you, with me? I was prepared for 'like' maybe but I never knew she actually loved me' All my thinking the past two weeks couldn't prepare me for the three big words she spilled out. I looked at her as she slipped by me head down, opened then slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Just leave Natsu!" I heard yell from behind the door.

'Why does life have to be this embarrassing?' I slowly slid down the bathroom wall and stared to think of ways to avoid Natsu for the rest of her natural born life!

I just stared at the slammed door from across the room. I thought I heard her crying again. I pressed my ear against the door, but all I heard was the water running.

A hot bath should calm me down, I slowly got undressed, and relaxed in the warm tub. 'This makes my muscles feel better, but not my heart' I huffed in the water that was covering my mouth making a few bubbles apear.

I shouldn't have let her go by me into that bathroom. I suppose I could tell her tonight at her birthday party but then again she doesn't know about it, and I'm the one who's supposed to get her there!' I felt like slamming my head into her wall!

"Luce come to the guild tonight, I have something important I need to talk to you about"

'Holy shit he's still here, I don't want to face him! I know I'll pretend not to hear him!'

"Natsu I can't hear you, come back tomorrow or something!" I yelled. What I did not expect was for him to actually walk in!

"gahhh! Natsu get out!"

'She couldn't hear me yell, Hell the neighbors could hear me, she is such a weirdo!' I opened the door to her yelling at me, but I was frozen a few steps away from her. I could see her even through the water even if she is trying to poorly cover her self up.'

"Wow Luce I didn't know you had a body of a goddess!"

"What did you just say to me?" she screamed

He stared to repeat himself but I cut him off! "Natsu I know what you said, Get out!" but he just came closer to the tub where I was currently nude might I add!

"This is so embarrassing!" I moaned out loud.

I can't believe she thought that this was embarrassing. Leaning over I stuck my finger tips into the water. "Luce the water is getting cold, I'll heat it up for you" the water started to heat up by using my dragon slayer magic.

'I guess it's a good thing to have a fire dragon slayer as a friend.' A friend the words sound bitter on my tongue so I frowned. The water was getting back to a nice warm temp as I was still trying to still hide my body from him! Then I stared to see steam rising from the water and began to sweat. I didn't even know that it was possible!

"Natsu wait your going to make it too hot, stop!" it was too late, I couldn't help my self from jumping out of the water like a lobster trying to escape the cook.

One minute I was warming the water, next second she was yelling and throwing herself at me. "Agh Luce you're getting my clothes all wet, I just took a shower!"

"That's what your worried about, I wish I was as simple minded as you!" she screamed in my ear!

"So you think I'm dumb?" he asked me but all I could do was stay on my knees clutched to his scarf getting him soaked while he sat on his butt with his hands holding him up. I sighed looking around for a towel. When I finally looked at him, his eyes were rolling down my body.

"I'm not as dumb as you would like to think." is all he said as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"Natsu" he was taking my breath away. He goggling me like this is soo much better than any of the dreams I ever had. Natsu grabbed the towel from behind him with the opposite hand and moved the arm from around my waist to the small of my back and wrapped the towel around me.

xXOoOXx

Meanwhile back at the guild...

Mirajane was helping Jet and Droy hang a 'happy birthday' sign.

"No Droy your side down".

Lissana bent down to Mirajanes ear. "I sent Natsu to bring Lucy here, everything is almost ready, and I hope nothing happened on there way here." Lissana bit her lip, Mirajane hated to see her younger sister distressed, so she turned to Grey and Ezra who was rolling extra barrels of brew.

"Hey guys I have a favor to ask you both." Ezra and Grey nodded then came over to her.

"Is something the matter Mirajane, you look rather upset?" Ezra questioned

"Well I was wondering if you both wouldn't mind helping retrieve Lucy?"

"Where is that flame brain anyway?" Grey asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"He's already at Lucy's, but Lissana was worried since it has been quite a while since she sent Natsu to get her."

"Ah, I see"

"Grey your clothes"

" ahhh!"

-End of Chapter 5-

Thank you for reviewing everyone!


	6. When Worlds Collide

When Worlds Collide

Still Switching POV often…

Meanwhile at Lucy's…

I wrapped her in a nice clean towel. 'She smells incredible' I moved my face into her hair and inhaled, she stiffened in response to my touches. I moved my right hand back to the small of her back as I snake the left on the side of her face.

'Natsu is smelling me!' I couldn't move when I felt his hand circling back around my waist. 'What the hell is he doing?' but what really sent me wild was when he put his hand on the side of my face and slowly dipped my body backwards and buried his nose in the base of my neck.

I dip her so I can get a better smell at her. 'ahhh the bottom of her neck smelled the sweetest, so sweet I couldn't help myself when I ran my tongue from her neck to Ear. 'She moaned!' oh shit I must have hurt her.

He sat me back up straight. 'What in the hell, he stops! That felt like nothing I have experienced before...'

"Natsu why did u stop" I didn't mean for the words to come out as shaky as they did.

"Luce I can't" I told her as I helped her from our previous kneeling position.

'Can't! Can't!' I hung my head I knew exactly why he can't, Lissana.

I watched Luce's eyes in confusion until they were staring at the ground, I understood the hurt, but the anger as she snapped back up to meet my eyes was really confusing!

"I need you to leave Natsu I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden!" I told him as I stood and stomped away.

I sat staring at the wall where Luce was five seconds ago.

"Luce" I whispered.

When I reached her bedroom she already had blue short-shorts on and a tight pink shirt, drying her hair with her towel. I was about to touch the window seal so I could jump out of it.

"You don't like me do you Natsu? It's ok if you don't but never, I repeat never act like you could like me more than just 'nakama'" I said with quotation fingers "you know what you had me thinking in there" pointing a thumb towards the bathroom "do you?" I started tearing up again 'I do not want him seeing me fall apart' so I turn to head for the kitchen.

As soon as I seen the tears start to form as she was walking away I couldn't stop my self, I grabbed her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder. I was going to wait for this, but might as well tell her now.

"Luce I was not leading you on, I do like you more than nakama, but" I stopped it was really embarrassing to continue.

'Oh my gods!', "But what Natsu! I'm tired of head games!"

He mumbled something in my neck.

"Natsu I can't hear you!" I was getting pissed off! "Spit it out already!"

I lifted my head and right into her ear and whispered "If we continued….well dragon slayer's are only suppose to have one mate for life" I took another deep breath in "and I am not sure exactly how things will go".

"Natsu nothing is ever going to happen by itself" AHH! I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!'

"No, what I am trying to say" I wiggled out of his arms and turned around to face him. "Is you date, you know before….never mind…" I turned my head away as my cheeks becoming redder; I don't even know if that was where he was going with this.

"This is why I try not to think of things like this, everything gets complicated." I only told her the truth.

"That's selfish Natsu, have you ever thought about what other people want." I stomped my foot down. "What I want!"

"You're sure you want to try this 'date' thing with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

I scratched my cheek and smiled "I guess I am" Lucy threw her arms around my neck and whispered a "yes" in my ear before slowly bringing her lips to mine. Her lips were very soft and warm and tasted like cherry's.

'Oh my gods I'm kissing Natsu!' as I was going to do the happy dance in my head when everything went blank, he started to lick my lips.

I couldn't stop myself from trying to taste her, that smell is killing me.

I stuck my tongue out and let him feel my own.

My eyes flew open to meet her blank ones; it was as if she were sleeping with her eyes opened!'

We stopped and looked at each other. 'Oh no, this is my birthday and I am going to get the kisses I only read and dreamt about all those years!' I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him a lot harder.

I tried to pull away a little bit but when I did she shoved harder into my face.

'Come on Lucy the next step just do it!' I kept cheering myself on before I chickened out; I waited for the right moment and slid my tongue right on top of Natsu's in his mouth, and I played with his own.I peeked to see his reaction but his eyes were closed.

It was warm and wet, very warm and very wet. I felt her tongue play with mine and I don't know what came over me but I took this opportunity to deepen our kiss. I dipped my head lower and squeezed her ass.

I gasped in-between kisses, this is defiantly better than anything I could dream up, as he pulled our body's closer I raised my left leg up the front of his thigh were he grabbed the back of my knee. I can't stop my self from climbing his body.

She raised her other leg and I helped her wrap it around my waist. With all this kissing it was getting harder to breath.

He slammed my back against the wall closest to my book shelf. I can feel every inch of his body like this, and at that thought made me claw at his back threw the vest.

I pried my mouth from hers and started sucking and biting the side of her face and neck. She was panting and whispering my name over and over.

I started to unwind his scarf and let it fall off of his back, and soon his vest followed. His fingers were trailing from my sides and next thing I knew he had fingers followed by his soft palm under my shirt. 'I wouldn't have imagined he had soft hands by how rowdy he always acted.' I smirked in his hair he must have felt that because he brought his face away from my now bruising neck to look at me holding the fabric of my shirt in his hands.

I looked at her as if I had said the words myself 'can I', but she helped me lift her shirt off with out me saying anything. She might not have thought I heard her, but Oh Yes I did!

'So much for dating' slipped right out of my mouth as his hands were getting hotter as he grabbed my left Brest, I squirmed, it felt wonderful, but what the hell is he staring at it's making lose my nerve!' "What" I whispered a little too harsh.

"I just never done anything like this before, and your really pretty Luce and I don't want to mess anything up...besides you're my best friend, well next to happy, but happy is..."

"Natsu ! Stop rambling look, if you think I have more experience than you do, then you're off your rocker….and thank you!" I blushed again or was it still from the first time? I can't really tell.

"But you did seem, to know what you were doing when we were on your mission."I rolled my eyes at him

"Look if you want to we can figure things out slowly" He lifted me off the wall and threw us on the bed with him on top.

"or now" well at least got to finish my sentence...

xXOoOXx

With Grey and Erza ….

Greys POV…

We were walking up towards Lucy's door when Erza was about to knock, that's when we both heard…Lucy? Erza put her ear to the door then pulled back to look at me.

"I think she might be hurting or something."

I stuck my ear against the door and heard...well I heard her moan? 'Oh no if Natsu's in there and she is making 'those' kind of noises then I have a pretty good idea what's going on!' I turned around to see Erza with her sword when the hell did she do that! I only had my back turned for a second!

"Erza, I don't think it's a good idea, let's leave and come back later."

"What if Lucy's hurt? I heard her; she sounded as if she were in pain!"

'Oh no there was no turning Titania away from this! Ugh forgive me Lucy!'

xXOoOXx

Back on Lucy's bed….

His mouth was everywhere on the upper half of my body. I felt like I was on fire and I kept checking if he was going to torch us into the next millennium.

I feel her hands run from my shoulders and down the front of me then back up, this sent shivers all over my body. 'Is it possible to be hot and cold at the same time?'

'Gods don't stop!' my mind is yelling at him. That's when he hit it, he must have felt me arch my back into him when he brushed my nipple with the side if his mouth. To say it was mind blowing would be an understatement of the century!

'I didn't even touch her nipple; at least I don't think, but what would happen if I sucked on it...'

He was driving me nuts! I kept moaning at every flick of his tongue and when he sucked just hard enough. He brought his face up and started to kiss me again. I turned my palms flat on his stomach and trailed my fingers until it hit his belt to his waistcoat and pants, he moaned into my mouth.

I wanted her to feel what it was that I was feeling, so I mimicked her ministrations on her stomach, but only I didn't reach a belt. Just an elastic waistband and my fingers went under and beneath the underwear too.

"Oohhh… Natsu…"

The way she was purring at me sent me overboard, I went the rest of the way down and felt hot wet folds. I have no idea what to do so I just pressed all four fingers against the heat and rubbed in circles.

I felt his fingers go where no other fingers have been except my own. I think my brain just went to mush; I grabbed his belt buckle and started undoing them. When I had enough room I slid my right hand slowing down, he broke apart the kissing and was panting as if he ran a marathon. His eyes are closed as he starts to figure everything out on me, I know this because HHEEEE…. slid in with his middle finger. This gave me the last boost to shove my hand past the small amount of hair I felt to reach, 'IT'! I was trying to get a grip on him, I was sure the guild could hear us panting and moaning from here! Oh gods, this is so embarrassing how loud we are getting and I so don't even give a Fuck….!

*Crash*

We both turn our heads when my worse fear in the world happened… Erza! Oh no, and followed by Grey! Natsu and I were frozen on the spot...

xXOoOXx

Grey's Pov….

Erza busted in first, I was not going to be blamed for breaking her bedroom door! Sword in hand she was stopped infront of me with splintering wood flying in every direction. I walked around her and found out what made her stop, but I was already sure this was bound to happen soon or latter…or right now in front of my face, whichever!

Seeing them both wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights with there hands down each others pants was priceless! I had to pull Erza out of her staring contest with them. I put my hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Told you there was nothing wrong, now we can please leave?"

Ezra bowed to the couple on the bed, neither of them still not saying anything or you know moving or trying to cover themselves up!

"My apologies Lucy and to you too Natsu, I thought Lucy was in pain!" Erza said as she followed me out of Lucy's bedroom and out of her house. I yelled just before I closed the front door.

"Don't forget about the guild tonight!" hoping Natsu didn't tell Lucy about the surprise birthday party for her, but it seems like they were having a little party of there own! I smirked as I looked at the tomato red Erza, her face had to be redder than her hair now, but I wouldn't test it, I would actually like to live to see tomorrow!

-End of Chapter 6-


	7. Show me how to live

Back in Lucys room….

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"Erza!, she just walked in and..." I muffled my sentence in my hands and Natsu started pulling his clothes back together as I was on the search for my shirt when he stopped me by pulling my hand from my mouth.

"Natsu I can't continue after that!" I snipped at him but he just laughed

"No get dressed in real clothes, were going to the guild"

"What! No way! Not after this!" I said holding my arms out to the cedar chips everywhere that was once my bedroom door!

"Well you have too, we have something for you there, so get dressed!" he said while slapping my ass.

"Natsu!"

xXOoOXx

Approaching the Guild, the doors are shut and all the lights were out threw the windows. As Natsu opened the guild doors for us I knew exactly where this was going; I started my own count down...1...2...3...

"Happy birthday Lucy" everyone yelled...I can hear cat calls, whistles, and songs starting. Cana was sitting on a barrel, for her self no doubt. "Happy birthday Lucyyy!" she slurred her words.

"Thank you everyone!" I shouted; I am truly thankful for all my good friends here!

I headed over to the bar and sat down while Natsu went off I'm guessing to look for Grey, I huffed out loud, well loud enough for Mirajane to notice. "Lucy, why so glum on your birthday?"

"Oh me... I'm not glum just thinking is all." She waited for me to continue.

"Well just thinking about a story I need to finish reading is all!" I put a huge fake smile on but turned around and headed to where I saw Levy, she was watching Gajeel and Cana who challenged each other to a chugging contest. 'There was no way I was going to tell Mirajane that Natsu and I fooled around in my bed!' Remembering every inch he touched on me made me yearn for more. I hope one of these days we could do that again, but then again the whole mate thing weirded me out a bit! I thought only animals do that sort of thing?

"Hey Lucy! There's food over here and we are about to sing happy birthday for you in a minute!" Max screamed across the room. I gave him a thumb up. Reaching Levy I must have scared her because she practically jumped in my arms!

"Woah levy-chan scared much!" I laughed.

"No just wasn't expecting a sneak attack!" she chimed. I smiled and wrapped an arm over her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "You know Levy-chan you need to just walk up to Gajeel and just start talking to him."

"What no way, he'll think I'm a freak if I do that."

"He will not." I grinned as I saw the Iron Dragon slayer catching on every word we were saying. After all they have exponentially greater hearing to our own! I wonder if Levy knows that or not? I turned and walked over to where there was a huge Cake was placed with twenty-two candles and everyone was starting to gather. I smirked as I seen the many different designs from various people on it. Not your average run of the mill cake either, looked like Crayola exploded all over it, but that's what makes it special to me! Reedus was drawing a picture after the guild sang to me. After most of the cake was consumed the real drinking began...

"Lu…cy, Lu…cy, Lu…cy, Lu…cy" was chanted as I downed another shot of tequila. "I think this shit hits harder than any thing I have ever had, where the hell did you get this Grey!"

"Down at the trading barge, they have alcohol from every country there!" he grinned as I wobbled to get off the bar stool. Erza was infront of me this time.

"…."

"Here, happy birthday Lucy!" she handed me a small package with green wrapping paper on it. As I tore it open she said "I hope you Like it" I lifted it out of its small box and blushed. It was a carved wooden paperweight with the initials N & L on it. Some people ohh and other ahhed. I was looking around for Natsu, I haven't seen him since we got here.

"I love it Erza thank you so much!" as I toppled over to give her a hug. I'm gonna kill grey tomorrow, well maybe the next day, because I'm so sure that this is going to lead to the worse hangover in history!

Erza was going to take me home when Levy and Gajeel took a hold of each side of me, I looked up to Gajeel to see Natsu singing to himself in a drunken wreck over Gajeels shoulder, I giggled to myself.

"We will babysit the birthday girl!" Levy slurred.

"Your both drunk yourselves, isn't that like the blind leading the blind?" Ezra trying to talk them out of taking us.

"Well, at least were not as drunk as him!" Erza twisting her head towards Natsu

xXOoOXx

The walk back to my apartment felt like a blur. Gajeel picked my lock with his iron magic, which didn't make me feel any better! Not that he would, it's just I have enough people breaking in all the damn time anyway! I hiccupped as Levy led me inside as we headed for my bedroom, "Lucy, what happened" levy asked about my now looking hamster cage thanks to none other than,

"Ezra" is all I could say as she helped me to lay in bed.

"Where do you want this one?" Gajeel asked, and I patted the space next to me.

"Wow lu-chan you have to be drunk to let him actually in your bed!" levy said

"You'd be surprised" is all I said as I rolled to give room for Natsu. Gajeel unceremoniously plopped the pink haired Dragon slayer next to me...

I could hear Gajeel and Levy whispering to each other from the living room.

"Shouldn't we wait until they fall asleep?" "Na, I think there big enough to handle it from here" That's when I heard my front door slam shut.

xXOoOXx

To look at his sleeping face and remembered where his lips have touched me made me shiver. I think he took it the wrong way, he opened up his eyes and scooted infront of me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Natsu your awake?"

"Uh huh" Which meant 'not really!'

'I'll ask him something that I've been wondering about since he told me about mates, just to see if he answers either way.

"Natsu"

"hmmm"

"When you said dragon slayers have one mate for life, is that the same thing as penguins?" He chucked.

"Oh Lucy, you're so weird but that's why I love…" Natsu didn't finish that sentence instead he just yanked me closer.

'Whoa I'm calling a time out, did he just say what I thought he said? Feeling a lot more sober and braver than earlier I lifted my head and pulled out all the stops.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"…."

There was a long pause that I laid my head back down expecting he had fallen back asleep.

"Yeah, I suppose it is that crazy feeling that I have for you, it's different from the way I feel about anyone else." Yup I was drunk and if I wasn't I was so sure that I wouldn't have done the things I was about to do and say!

"I love you too Natsu, even if you are destructive, wild, and crazy ninety-nine percent of the time" I leaned over and kissed him. I didn't think it would become as heated as it was turning out to be! Next thing I knew clothes were being ripped off violently, I wanted skin to skin contact now, and I knew he did too the way it was going back to the way things were before Erza used my door for target practice...but this feels incredible having him naked under me hands everywhere, sweating, and panting...realization hit me, I am about to have sex with Natsu Dragneel, the goofball that brought me to fairy tail and saved me countless times... I'm I really ready? I know my body is, but this is huge for me!

I sat up from him and looked at his face bathing in the moonlight from my window.

"If we continue there is no backing out for me, well you could leave but apart of my soul will always be apart of you and..." I shushed him with my finger on his lips.

"Natsu what the hell are you talking about, you know I'm never leaving"

"Luce you don't understand what Igneel explained to me is that, and I quote 'The person who decides to lay beside you will be bound to your soul and it is not something that can ever be undone!' and I don't want you to resent anything if we go any farther! I didn't quite understand when I was smaller but I know exactly what it means right now!"

"Trust me...please." Desire overriding my commonsense just wants him to shut up and touch me already.

"…." I could tell he was searching my face for any doubt, he is really good at reading faces I might add, and it's kind of scary!

"It's equal to marriage for a Dragon slayer, I am just making sure is all"

"Shut up Natsu and kiss me already!" I took his head and smashed our faces together. I groaned when Natsu pulled apart 'What now!' I thought.

"If you are serious I have to do something first"

"..." 'Oh gods Natsu you're killing me here!'

"Go ahead" I told him. He put his right hand on my chest and I felt warm and dizzy if that makes any sense! There are blue and red patterns running out from his hand and over my skin, it was like a neon light show, I was frozen by this! Words from another language crawling everywhere I've never seen before and not sure if Levy has either...and then the tugging and pulling feeling on my chest...why was it this emotional? I started hearing whispers from different people from every direction; I didn't know what to do, whether or not I should try to move. I heard Natsu's voice, but his lips were not moving at all! Why does this have to happen especially before we have sex?'

"Natsu what's going on?" I managed to croak out. After about another Two minutes or so, I felt every emotion one person could possibly feel. Feeling like a head case that needs a Psychiatrist in stead of sex, I laid to the left of Natsu after we stopped glowing.

"What was...?" I was cut off by Natsu

"That was every emotion I have ever had and some from the ancestor Dragons that went threw the same thing in there consummation ritual"

The words hit me like a ton of bricks 'consummation ritual...' over and over I felt panic and Natsu frowned. "I felt and feel you now getting second thoughts. It will only increase the more times we..." He didn't finish as I sat up in the bed.

"I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in" I felt the shock of when a person wakes up married, next to someone they barely knew in Las Wegas! He sat up next to me and hugged me from the side, as I lay my head on his shoulder. 'So if he feels everything does that mean he read my mind, shit!' My back went as straight as a pencil. I tried to hear his thoughts; I waited a few minutes until I decided that if I can't hear him, then he can't hear me either.

After I relaxed we laid back down together me still in his arms. He kissed the side of my neck, and I felt a jolt run threw me. I also felt this magnetic feeling towards him, this is probably what's it's suppose to mean by sharing emotions or 'bound' to each other, huh…crazy! I turned and kissed him in return.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to" he whispered, but the more I thought about it, I was technically married to the man naked beside me, so what's stopping me besides nervousness and the pain of breaking your hymen? I'm not scared of Natsu!

I sat up on my right elbow and leaned over to kiss him as I ran my left hand from his chest to his stomach and a lot lower as I gripped everything the gods gave him, and oh yes he was as blessed as I was with my chest! Should I be thankful or scared of that fact? But determination ran over me as he arched his back and shoved his head into my pillow. I felt my own needs growing for him. He rolled on top of me breathing heavily in my ear, his fingers sliding down the front of my naked body; I started to hum in satisfaction of the feeling running around inside of me.

He pressed his middle finger inside and wiggled around, until he hit the perfect spot and I started to claw him with my right, as my left still stroked his manhood. He didn't say anything as he took himself out of my hand and into his guiding it to meet my slit.

He was driving me wild rubbing the head over and over trying to get it wet before the plunge. No warning, no nothing, maybe he thought it would be for the best, who knows but I felt as if something snapped inside of me. Something took me to the… right here… right now scenario, Natsu is in side of meee!

Everything went haywire in my head; no sense of time, just the feeling sparking all over my body, the clumsy rhythm we were trying out was purr bliss! Different from how they would describe from all the novels I read. Sweatier, and rougher than what they describe. My thighs were getting swore from his hips rocking back and forth from me. We send chants of each others names as we were getting ready to finish. I came first locking every muscle I own in my body, I could tell it was hard for him to keep pushing into me until he really went out of rhythm and shoved a lot farther inside of me than he had been...then all I felt was hot pouring out of him as he tugged on my golden locks and shoved a few more times. Defiantly something I could get use too!


	8. The Dragon Chronicles

The next morning I awoke to Natsu spooning, stoking, and kissing my back. 'Didn't he sleep last night at all?' I must have worked off most of the alcohol, because I don't feel too bad at all! Well except for sticky and swore all over, after I get a bath I'm so changing the bed sheets!

Pulling myself up and out of the bed proved to be somewhat of a challenge. I hopped into the tub, put the hot wet towel over my head and looked down in the water, that's when I noticed the red mark on my chest above my heart 'I did not see it last night!' I realized my bond to Natsu was no joke.

"Natsu!" I yelled and he tumbled threw the door of the bathroom just wearing his pants.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. I pointed to my chest when he leaned on the tub; I noticed the same thing on his in the same spot too. He was so preoccupied either staring at the ring of symbols on my chest. The more he leans over the more I actually wondered if it was the symbol or my tit's he was staring at! 'Didn't he see enough of them last night?'

*Splash*

Natsu fell into my bath water head first! I groaned.

"Natsu, you're hopeless!"

He spit water back at me and I slashed him in the face. This lead to biggest water fight I have ever been in! My neighbors downs stairs are going to be pissed if I flood there rooms below! But I'll care about that later!

xXOoOXx

After the bath Natsu was ringing out and hanging up his pants to dry on the shower rod ...as I was getting dressed while staring at the back half of him. 'Nice ass!'

I was starving and in need of food after last night activities. I more or less ran to the stove where I decided to make French toast. After putting all the bread into the pan, I looked down again to the small red ring of symbols on my chest. I traced it with my finger tips. 'I wonder if Levy could read what this circle writing was.' I heard Natsu sit at the table. I turned and grabbed us plates and eating utensils. As I sat the plate of food between us I noticed he was only in a towel and his scarf. 'What a freaking fashion disaster!'

I couldn't help but think of many ways I could use that scarf with him…' oh get your mind out of the gutter!' I scolded myself.

xXOoOXx

Natsu POV…

As I was hanging my pants up I couldn't help but glance back to Lucy wrapping her towel around her head. Everything between us that happened is going to bring a whole lotta strange now that we are both sober. I turned around for two seconds, she must have ran, because when I got to her bedroom she wasn't there. I looked around for something to put on. I opened her closet and found her usual clothes. I pulled out her shirk and eyeballed it, I wore it once before. I smiled as I admit defeat and hung it back up its hanger. I decided a towel will have to do for now. I can smell the food from here, cinnamon!

I stopped before sitting at the table watching her trace the 'consummation symbol' that now binds us for life. 'I wonder if she regrets it.'

After I started digging in I noticed her face go red. "Luce, are you alright?" I can tell she was caught off guard as she almost fell off of her chair.

"I ..I m fine Natsu!" she told me but now we were bonded I defiantly can tell she's nervous. If she thinks I'm not nervous about this then she is just plane crazy!

xXOoOXx

Lucy's POV…

After we ate, Natsu started to get impatient and started to dry his own pants, which lead to a few burn marks and holes in the pants, but hey it's him that has to walk around like that! We entered the guild were I saw Levy on a stool eating a sandwich and reading the new 'Magnolia Times'. I flopped down next to her.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

Then I noticed her combing my body. She went to touch the side of the symbol. I could see Mirajane lift her eyebrow at both of us from the other side of the bar, so I tackled Levy into a hug.

"Oh levy-chan I'm so glad to see you, we have so much catching up to do, mymymy look at the time!"

I grabbed her wrist and drugged her with me past a ball of fighting Grey, Natsu, Gajeel and Elfmans and into our guilds library. I slammed the door behind us.

"Lu-chan what's going on your scaring me!" Levy huffed. I turned towards her. Can you look up something for me?" she nodded as I pulled my shirt over so she could look at the mark on my chest.

"What is that?" she asked

"I kinda…slept with Natsu... and he did some crazy spell" my words trailed off.

"Oh I knew I shouldn't have let Gajeel put him next to you!" 'Was Levy getting mad?'

"No, no...It was going to happen sooner or later...I think…"

"Oh!" was all she sputtered as she shimmied up the latter across the room and up to the top shelf. She was bringing down a thick brown leather back book. I didn't think she would make it down the latter without crashing. 'Why the hell do people put heavy books on the tip top shelf?' She slammed the heavy book infront of me.

Over an hour and a hundred pages, and after Levy kept looking from the books and back at my chest…..

"levy-chan I think you like this a little too much!" her cheeks went pink.

"Oh Lucy maybe before Gajeel got here"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah I remember your little comment when I first walked into this guild." I laughed and she jumped up from the book and grabbed my shoulders.

"You have to tell me, do you know exactly how you got it?" Determination written on Levy's face, I looked over at the wall past Levy's back.

I just rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, before we actually did anything he put his hand on my chest then I'm not sure what he did, but he did called it a consummation symbol."

It only took Levy about twenty minuets when she quit flipping threw the pages at the back of the book with her special glasses. We heard a thump on the wall. No doubt that's another fight breaking loose!

"The ancient writing is in Dragadian, Your mark says – Bound by the light of one's wings, in return becoming one flesh!"

"And also..." she stopped to read some more.

"What is it levy-chan your killing me here!"

"Ok, ok bound by the Dragon one can never part by any means of undoing, except the undoing of ones mate."

"So basically you're married and to break the sacred bond you or he would have to kill the opposite one. It's because of where the symbol is placed, you would have to stab threw the heart to get rid of the life behind it. On most Dragons they have a soft spot and it is usually located above the heart. So in conclusion; that is why the consummation symbol is placed above the heart.

"Oh wait there's more! 'Great' It reads, that even if the other is dead, without getting killed by there mate, you can still feel them waiting for you in the after life!" there was silence well except for the usual bar ones from the other side of the wall.

"Now that is ..."

Levy interrupted "romantic"

"I was going for creepy, but yeah I guess if you want to put it that way!"

"Are you going to move in with him now that you're married?"

"Shit! I never thought this threw, but in the heat of the moment you're only thinking of what's happening right then and there!" I buried my face into my hands peeking at Levy threw my fingers.'Fuck!'

"So Levy-chan, care to join me for a drink?"

"Sure thing Lu, let me hide the book for now."

xXOoOXx

Lucy's Pov…

It was late when I strolled into my apartment, tipsy. I sat on the couch thinking about everything Levy and I talked about. "What do I do?" I groaned rolled to my side, and then I don't remember much except being wrapped in warmth.

The sun was shining in my eyes and a pounding headache came swiftly after. I rolled over and my arm landed on something hard? I don't remember making it to my bed; I know I wasn't that drunk! I peeked threw my eye lashes to see Natsus sleeping face. 'He's usually is in my bed most of the time, but then again I usually kick him out. If I moved with him I would loose my privacy, but then again who had privacy in a marriage?' I rolled closer to him to get a better look at his face. 'I believe I would have eventually done this all with him anyways, just I think waiting a year or two would have prepared me more!' I traced with my eyes, his lips and jaw line then to his chest.

xXOoOXx

Natsu's Pov…

I swear I could feel someone watching me. I opened my eyes to see Lucy starring under the blanket. My smile grew wider!

"Such a perv Luce!" of course that jerked her to reality, and well she screamed!

She was clenching the sides of her head. "Shut up Natsu! I am not a pervert!" she half yelled and half whispered I'm taking it as a result to her drinking last night. I kissed her forehead then rolled to put my clothes on; Happy said he would be here so we could eat, then go fishing since we haven't spent so much time together. I'm proud of him wanting to train with the other two Eksheed, after all Pantherlily had tons of battle experience. I looked over to her clock it read eleven twenty-three.

"Are you coming to the guild for lunch?"

xXOoOXx

Lucy Pov…

"Lunch?" is it that late? Damn!"

I don't even remember what time I came back from the guild. I am surprised nothing crazy happened to me on my way back; drama and trouble usually has a way of finding me!

"I think I'll pass, sorry" I rolled over pulling the blanket over my head.

"Well ok then, do you need anything while I'm gone?" 'Oh gods he already acts like we live together!' I heard happy coming towards my room flying outside the window.

"Natsu! Hurry up Mira promised me flounder today!"

"I'm coming I'm coming" then I know he went threw the window as there voices slowly disappeared. I was almost back asleep when I heard someone knock at my door. 'I wonder if I don't answer if the person would disappear!' Then another one came louder this time. 'No such luck, FML!'

"This better be good" I said while rolled out of my bed to unlock the door.

A blue blur ran past me then I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Levy-chan..."

Then she slammed the dragon slayer book on the table.

"Why are you still reading about this? I thought we were past that I can never have a chance for normalcy!" I groaned from the loudness of the way my voice rang threw the room.

"I love you Lu-chan but not everything is about you!" she smirked at me.

"Oh no, you don't plan on doing this with Gajeel do you?" her whole body lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I...well...he doesn't even know that I like him like...so I was looking just incase!"

"I guess so, when are you going to talk to him?"

"I was waiting to get him alone, and then if it's the right time I'll tell him!"

"Levy-chan you are awesome at writing why don't you just write him a letter." I thought her jaw was going to fall off.

"You know I never thought of that! It's perfect! I'll write it, he'll read, and if he doesn't want anything to do with me romantically, then he can just ignore it! Perfect Lu-chan thanks your the greatest!" she jumped and I thought she might be trying to pull a full Nelson on me, but when she let go I swear I saw stars in her eyes!

I ran to my room to get Levy some writing tools. I made us tea while she wrote, ripped up, wrote again, and crumbled paper all over my kitchen floor, I hope she knows that I am not picking them up! After I drank my tea I did feel better.

xXOoOXx

"I got it!" She held up the paper in both of her hands.

"Well go ahead and read it to me!"

"Umm..."

"Oh, just do it, you owe me for the tree growing in my kitchen! Plus you are the first person to know about this!" I pointed to my chest as she hung her head in defeat and begun.

"Dear Gajeel-kun,

As I sit here and think about you and I, and what we have been though together, such as fighting for the guild and even the S-Class examination. I realized, you are what keep's me going when I just want to give up. So in a way, you do make me big, I wouldn't know what to do if you never joined our guild.

We've been Nakama for awhile and wanted to tell you that I have fallen in love with you and don't know how to tell you... tell you that I am your soul mate masquerading as your close Nakama.

Love always,

Levy M.M"

"Wow Levy, I'm sure he'll take it serious, when are you going to give it to him?"

"umm…about that, could you give it to him I can trust you?"

"What about Pantherlily?" she just kept giving me these puppy dog eyes, damn you Levy!'

"Alright…alright, I'll do it!" she squealed and hugged my neck before leaving the letter on the table.

"Just don't give him the letter infront of me, please!"

"Peachy, ok just go, I have to clean myself up, I'm still in the clothes I fell asleep in." I didn't have to ask twice, she was gone in no time!


	9. Gravity

After getting a shower and new clothes, I pulled my belt and keys on and headed for the guild. There wasn't that many people out today, I looked in the distance and dark rain clouds were crawling towards town from the Ocean.

I was almost at the guild when I spotted him, Gajeel He was leaning in an ally way. Good, now I don't have to worry about not giving him the letter infront of anyone! He had his arms crossed looking as if he were waiting for some one.

"What's up bunny girl?"

"Here" I said as I handed him Levy's folded up note.

"What's this?"

"Read it to yourself, and by yourself!" I was walking away when he grabbed my wrist! I hope he wouldn't think of hurting me again? No, I don't think he would.

"G…Gajeel" I stammered my words as he pulled my shirt over with his two of his fingers.

"That's what I thought!" he let go of me and I put my hand over my heart.

"What's, what you thought!" almost screaming! He scared the shit outta me!

"You're marked. I smelled it before I had proof." his smiled went even wider, which scared me worse than the actual grabbing.

"I didn't think he had it in him!" I huffed and turned around and started to walk away again when he yelled. "You can't be separated, good luck with that!" I snapped! I walked right up to the dragon slayer and pulled in his shirt. Not that he came with it; it just brought me closer to him!

"You don't think I knew that already! Listen up bub I know you think your all high and mighty now, but just you wait until your in the same boat as me pal!" I let go of his shirt and relaxed a bit. Now I really didn't feel like going to the guild.

Gajeel put his hand on my shoulder, but I only replied "Sorry, don't know what came over me."

He laughed "That is what it means to be bonded Little Miss Natsu Jr., there's plenty of more where that came from!"

"So, how did he ask you?"

"What are you, some kind of chick? Only my close girlfriends would want to know that!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Well...he didn't really ask me per say, just...you know how it works!" I yelled the last part!

"It is pretty important for a Dragon or a Dragon Slayer to actually choose a mate...some never do, that's why were all becoming_extinct,_if the Dragons aren't already all gone by now!" I blushed.

"it's important to me too you know, just not sure about what it is I'm exactly supposed to do in this situation!"

"First off big tit's it's not a situation, this is a Dragons heart your pissing with, you leave him in the dust that's basically IT for his emotions, because if your not in it for life you should have never went threw the ceremony!" tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Gajeel it's not that, I am in it for him, well for us it's just I'm very confused. One week we were laughing and joking, then in such a sort amount of time we were married...bonded...whatever!" I threw my hands in the air, then world began to spin; I leaned over to the wall next to us.

"Life is what you make of it squirt, and I know that goof ball really has a thing for you...so your first step is to talk about actually living together and figure it out along the way."

"Wow Gajeel, when did you start caring for Natsu?"

"I don't, it's called common sense get some, besides it a Dragon Slayer thing!" Waiving his hand in the air while walking away from the alley that we both slowly had entered.

'Humph! Grow some my ass!' I saw Pantherlily coming up to us. Gajeel slipped the note into his pocket. I couldn't tell if Panterlily caught what we were saying to each other. They both were like one moving force as they walked in the direction of the Guild. I stared at the ground 'I have to talk to Natsu no matter how uncomfortable it is!'

I walked around trying to gather my thoughts on the whole thing. It just kept getting darker and darker out, until the rain started to pour down on me. I went into the local café down the road to escape the rain.

I sipped my Mocha Late and nibbled on my croissant sandwich while watching the world go around me. I watched this one particular family walking past me, the little girl with almost white hair around six years old in a pink dress and black Mary Jane shoes, dancing around her parents while they held hands walking past me with there umbrella, I smiled. 'A family wouldn't be too bad, wait snap out of it! It's only a moving-in conversation that I have to deal with right now!' The thought of having children with Natsu had my face beet red, because eventually I know that that's where this will go, hopefully later than sooner.

The rain wasn't clearing up, so I decided to run back to my apartment and rest.

xXOoOXx

I turned the key to my Apartment and I smelled fish? 'WTF!'

I came in to find Natsu and Happy sitting at the kitchen table eating fish.

"Here Luceee…we caught one for you too!" Natsu spit with his food.

"Yeah, he even cooked it for you!" Happy sang "He Lllliiiikkkeess you"

"Shut it, flea bag!" I plopped myself across from Natsu and Happy dripping all over my floor. I put my head between my arms on the table.

"What's up Luce?"

"Natsu" then I looked over at Happy "We need to talk"

"Shoot"

"No…alone, please!" He caught on that I wanted this to be private, thank the gods I didn't have to kick the cat out!

"Hey happy why don't you go give this fish to Charlie, I'll meet up with you at home later." So Natsu wasn't staying, for some odd reason that thought stung inside of me, but this is why we were having this little conversation in the first place! It didn't take long for happy to wrap up the fish in a yellow bow. After happy flew out of the window, I turned to look at him. The stair down began, both waiting for the other to say something! I decided I should start by saying anything.

"What do you think about this apartment?"

"Well it's cozy and smells like you, so I like it, why?"

"What do you think of your house?" ignoring his question to me.

"What can I say; its home, Happy and I have lived there a long time." I kept repeating 'Home' in my head, I couldn't rip him from his and Happy's house. But here we go!

"I don't really know how to say this, but I was wondering if you wanted to, well." 'Why does this have to be this hard?' "You know, live together or something like that?" 'Oh gods I sound like a total moron!' I averted my eyes away from him, I know I am blushing.

"Why sure Luce! Then are you coming with me tonight?" I turned and blinked a few times. Wow if I knew he would act like this I wouldn't have been so freaked out by asking!

"Yeah, just let me gather some of my stuff"

"What about your fish?" I looked at the plate sliding towards me. I usually don't eat anything that can watch me eat it, but I couldn't say no the way he was smiling so, I sucked it up and ate it as fast as I could. I wasn't too bad, a little bit of salt and it would have been perfect, ouch….bone!

I felt like I was on display as he watched me eat.

"So ah, Natsu did you tell Happy anything yet?"

"No, do you want me to?" 'Oh, was this a trick question?' He smiled.

"Uh, I don't think I…." I couldn't finish it, I watched as his smile fell a little. I hate hurting his feelings like this!

"I understand, I'm not exactly sure how to tell him myself." he watches me finish my last bite. "Was it any good?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have eaten it if not!" trying to act the way I use to around him was getting difficult. I am sure he was probably waiting for me to kick him in the face for staring too long.

I turned around, put my plate in the sink, and headed to my bedroom. The first thing I noticed is that all the wooden chips were gone off the floor. I knew it was him and Happy. Who else would get in here just to clean something? Well me, but that's beside the point.

I rolled out my pink suite case from the closet and set on the bed. Skimming all the stuff in the closet I pulled five different outfits out and underwear from the top drawer. I headed to the bathroom to gather my toothbrush, paste, and hair brush. Before I closed the case I looked out my window, still drizzling out.

I turned to see Natsu resting against the door frame. I have no idea what to do. I turned away from him and put my face into my hands. 'Mama, tell me what to do'

I felt warm hands on hips as they slowly slid around me into a hug. I pried my hands away to put the back of my head on his shoulder. In some weird way I could tell Mama was trying to tell me that everything will work out.

"Thank you Natsu" I whispered as I broke the hug to zip and get my suitcase rolling. It stopped raining when we were on our way out; we were silent most of the way. I didn't expect Natsu to actually initiate holding hands, but there he is as we walked towards his house, pulling my pinky and ring fingers with his own. I took hold a hold of his as we reached the house I could hear a thumping in his house, Natsu busted out in laughter. I raised my eyebrow at him. 'Is he insane?'

He let go of my hand and opened his front door. That's when Happy fell threw the door tangled in a ball of yarn. "Natsu, help! The string attacked me!"

"Yeah, just one second happy" he turned to me

"Just place your bag anywhere" then picked up Happy and started to help the small Eksheed. Happy tried to whisper but they never whisper low enough.

"Natsu what is Lucy doing here? Doesn't she have a place of her own?"

"Yeah but we always stay with her, so isn't it fair that we let her stay here too?"

"Very true, I never though of it that way!"

He walked up to his hammock and pulled down a blanket and placed it on the couch for me. He could tell I was disappointed, and he smiled even bigger. I gave him THE look 'Yeah, yeah I never thought that I would miss you either' he didn't even have to say it; I could see it in his eyes, excitement!


	10. Enough surprises

I apologize for all the talk no jutsu in this chapter…

The clock on the wall read one twenty-eight AM, I sat up on the couch and began looking around. Natsu's house wasn't as messy as when I cleaned like a ninja a while ago. It was dark in here except for the small lamp he left on for me. Thunder cracked outside, and that's when lights were flickering on and off, I looked to where Natsu and Happy were laying down for the night. It's not that I hated storms; I just hate storms when I am not comfortable, and Natsu's couch was not comfortable. I laid down waiting for sleep to come, but it never did. The storm was getting louder and the rain hit the roof harder. Another huge strike and the light's were completely out.

I stood up and pawed my way over to Natsu. Keeping my face distant, because I know what it feels like when he punches and I don't want to experience that again! I felt for his arm and shook it a little bit.

"Natsu…"

Nothing

"Natsu…"

Nothing

"NATSU!" He rolled out of his hammock and grabbed both my shins for support as he stood up. I could see him between flashes of lightning. He picked Happy off of the floor and set him back in the Hammock.

"What's the matter, Luce?" now I felt like a douche bag for waking him.

"I uh…can't sleep."

"Scared?"

"NO, I'm not!"

"Well…"

"The couch is crazy hard to sleep on, it's killing my back!"

"Your boobs should have done that a long time ago."

"WHAT!"

"Nothing, come here" He shoved me over to the couch, sat down and pulled me onto his lap. While leaning back on him I couldn't even stop him if I wanted to! Wrapping his arms around me the heat helped knock me out.

xXOoOXx

Blinking a few times, I turned my face to look at the clock it was only four thirteen AM. I started to stare at Natsu's chin; it looked like he was getting a five o'clock shadow. A smile formed as I imagined him with a long pink beard. He would look so freaky like that! I've seen him burn the hairs off with his hands and it always turns out baby smooth. I wish I could do that for my legs!

I was not expecting him to squeeze my chest where the wind was knocked out of me, hitting his hands for him to let up was a challenge, since he had both of my arms pinned and no breath to even yell! I did the best I could by wiggling; I could feel myself becoming unconscious as I tried to breathe in. I turned my head and bit him on his chin; it was the only thing I could reach. He flew up knocking me to the ground. I was coughing and taking big breaths. I looked up to him, Natsu has no Idea he's a walking talking lethal weapon.

"Luce, are you all right?" he bent down as he was rubbing his chin.

"You almost killed me!" I turned my back on him; I would defiantly haunt him from the after life if he succeeded. He tried to hug me and I stood up.

"Quit being so nice to me, damnit!" I'm not use to all the lovely dovy bullshit yet. It feels great but changing inside my head from Natsu being a friend to a lover is proving to be more difficult than I thought. Then Gajeels words kept echoing in my head. 'This is a Dragons heart you're pissing with, you leave him in the dust that's basically IT for his emotions, because if you're not in it for life you should have never went threw the ceremony!' I turned back around to see Natsu heading back for Happy. I could tell I hurt him, and I didn't want to!

"I'm sorry Natsu" He turned back to me with a smile.

"Don't worry about it!" I envy his enthusiasm about the whole thing. I lay on the dirty floor to stair at the ceiling. I rolled to my side to see Natsu sleeping with Happy again.

I don't remember how long I laid there but I can't stand lying any longer. I left my bag at the house and walked back to my apartment. I'm sure he'll catch up with me later. The sun is just over the mountains, a beautiful array of colors were spilling out in the sky.

xXOoOXx

I went to my apartment and found levy asleep in my bed.

"Levy-chan, are you alright?" Shaking her shoulder

Her head slowly arose from my pillow to look at me.

"Oh hey, good morning Lu-chan" She yawned while moving over for me to lie next to her. As we stair at the ceiling together I had to ask.

"So what happened? I know your not here because you love my bed!" Peeking at her out of the corner of my eye, a smile spread across her face.

"Well Gajeel just got back from his mission last night and He came up to me and started talking about the letter…."

"Whoa what about it?"

"Jet and Droy stood in his way and I had to interveen between the three of them. I grabbed Gajeel and headed out side of the guild for him to tell me he needs to think about a few things before we really start anything. Also he said we should take it slow, but before I could hug and thank him for at least telling that, Jet came out of no where and pulled me away from Gajeel."

"How can they think it would be alright to do that?"

"Don't worry Gajeel didn't let him get that far, he pinned Jet by his clothes with metal spikes and left him hanging from the guild doors."

"Holy shit"

"I felt guilty and left as the three of them argued, I needed to collect my self, I'm use to Jet and Droy fighting over me, but it was strange to see Gajeel in the mix."

"So that still doesn't explain why you were snoozing in my bed." I rolled to my side to get a good look at her.

"I know Jet and Droy would be looking for me so I came here, they don't know where you live. So, where were you last night hummmm?"

"Natsu's house"

"Did you two do the dirty deed again?"

"LEVY!"

"What it's just a question?"

"Yeah frickin personal as all hell, and NO we didn't do anything; I stayed on the couch for most of the night and then Natsu laid with me halfway threw the night, until he tried to kill my ass!"

"What"

"Well he was having one of his dreams and must have thought I was a stuffed animal and squeezed my chest on accident. I finally talked to him yesterday and asked if he would like to live together."

"That's great!"

"I guess so; it's just how will everyone at the guild take it?"

"Who cares, as long as the both of you are happy."

"He hasn't even told Happy yet. You and Gajeel are the only two people who know about this." Pointing to my consummation symbol.

"Well just start acting like a couple or something"

"Yeah, I guess, but I am moving before next months rent is up in two weeks."

"So there you go, walk into the guild and start sucking face!"

"Why don't you!" I shoved her off the bed; we both went into a fit of laughter as she launched my pillow at my face.

xXOoOXx

After Levy left I picked a few more things to take to Natsu's to keep me preoccupied. Putting everything in a bag flinging it over my shoulder, I headed out the door, when I seen the same little girl up on her fathers shoulders smiling, singing, and hugging her daddys neck. Never noticed how a father could actually enjoy his family. Shaking my head I began to walk to Natsu's.

I entered his or our house now to find Natsu putting on his shoes getting ready to leave.

"You coming to the guild?"

"Sure let me put this with my bag." Holding out my bag for him to see. Natsu was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hung everything up for you in the closet." We were both blushing. I walked past him and set the bag on his couch, turned, and smiled.

"Ready!" I knodded and followed him out.

We were quiet most of the way there until I grabbed his hand before we walked in. I'm going to take Levy's advice and tell them in my own way. Natsu opened the guild doors in time for Happy to fly in his face causing them to fall backwards, and let go of my hand in the process. I will have to try again later. I found Gray, Lissana, Erza, and Cana all sitting together.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat next to Lissana and lleft enough room for Natsu. Erza and Gray both wavyed as they were engrossed in a conversation of there own.

"Hey Lucy how are thing's going with you?" Lissana

"Good, and your self?"

"Getting ready to take a mission with Cana, I was waiting for Natsu to get here so I could ask him if he wanted to join us." I don't know what expression was on my face but everyone backed up slightly.

"Are you ok lucy?" Cana asked and took a swig of her barrel.

"I….ah yeah…I'm fine" shaking my head putting a fake smile on. With that Gray and Erza both looked at me. I got out of the seat to get something to eat, maybe that's what wrong with me. After all I couldn't be jealous could I? I mean Natsu's technically mine right? I sat myself as far from them at the bar as I possibly could. Mirajane came over and set a drink infront of me.

"Whats this?" as I was leaning over the cup.

"Something strong you look like you need it!"

"Do I look that bad?"

"Well you were sweating and clenching your fists, so something must be on your mind."

"Thanks" I downed the very very strong drink.

"what the hell was in this?"

"Scotch"

"Whoa" I felt like I could breath fire like Natsu. I kept hitting the center of my chest coughing.

Natsu came over and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Scotch!"

"Oh I thought it was still from last night." I looked over to Mirajane. Yep she defiantly heard that one, her eyebrow was almost touching her hairline. Well if I want everyone to know I might as well play the part. I leaned back on Natsu and whispered in his ear.

"Lissana wants to go on a mission with you."

"Oh, I know she already asked"

"and"

"and what?"

"are you going"

"No, there's too much to do at the house before…" he trailed off his sentence as the whole guild stared at us. Well that surly got there attention. The sudden absence of Natsu lead me straight for my back to be placed on the floor. 'What the fuck?'

The first three days were awkward to say the least. I don't think either of us wanted to let any body from the guild to find out. Both for the same reason. We were trying to figure each other out in a different ways and we didn't want the others to jump to conclusions about us.

I had a lot extra money so I opened my very first banking account. It was the hardest decision weather or not I put Natsu on it or not. In the end I decided against it for right now, at least until I got my last name changed. Lucy Dragoneel that actually doesn't sound bad at all. The bank teller lady must think I'm nuts blushing for no reason. I wonder if we would eventually tie the knot as they say.

I'm in no particular rush, but people would definitely know if I changed my name now. I wonder if we would still go on missions together. Thinking this way made me crazy with all the what ifs, and wonders. I have to go over to my apartment to get the last of my things.

Natsus house still looked like his just with more pinks added plus a book shelf and desk. I had most of the closet to myself since he had only a few pairs of his usual clothes and I was surprised to find a black pair of paints and a red button up shirt. Wonder when he had to use that?

I walked threw my apartment door, the emptiness was just wow, I knew this was a big step in my life. Seeing Natsu was packing a box of books. He looked up and smiled, I smiled back to him and a warm rush ran threw my chest. He smiled even wider.

"come on let's get the rest of your stuff to our place" he loaded the wagon so he could pull it, but he refused to drive anything. So I let it go. Even if it did take us longer than it should have.

"yeah to our place. Hey Natsu, when are we going to tell Happy?"

"when he cones back from his mission with the other esheed and Wendy"

"what mission could those guys actually take, no offense." he shrugged his shoulders.

"went down to the magic school that just opened up about three towns away, I guess they wanted to lean about the esheeds and Wendy wanted to go too."

"oh that sounds fun!"

"yeah but what about us taking a mission?" I knew this would eventually come up.

"when did you wana go?"

"I don't know, probably when we have everything organized at the home." I felt happy when he said home. I have finally found a new home mama, a very loving and crazy family. Should I be the step mom of happy? Holy shit I have a dragon as a father in law. Natsus getting crazy with the binding feelings, I didn't even have to say anything for him to hug me.

As I hug him I looked at his neck and side of his face. Ever since the night we really slept together the crazy boy who brought me to fairy tail slowly started to fade. He's still fun, and is exactly the same attitude wise i'm just starting to see the man that he is. I buried my face into him neck. He patted my back.

"come on let's get moving" the landlord stood in the door way.

"break it up you love birds I have a possible new tenant coming in five minuets" 'wow she just gets straight to the point.' we both nodded our heads and grabbed the rest of the boxes.

At home I finished putting the last of my books away. He was napping on the couch and I walked to the end watching his serine peaceful sleep. I wondered when the next time we would well you know what! Whatever he was dreaming about must have been sexual in some manner because It felt like he was rubbing his hands all over me. Well I could get use to this feeling.

I moved closer and knelt down next to his head. I want to kiss him, I hope he doesn't mind. I planted a firm kiss on his lips and he still seemed to be dreaming. He didn't wake up so I did it again. I know he will eventually wake up if I keep this up. The more time I do the hotter I am becoming. How can Natsu handle being this hot? His eyes shot open.

"Oh it's you"

"what's that suppose to mean!" I stood up.

"I was dreaming about fish and well you had food attached to..." he did not finish I could tell where he was thinking just by his blush. I busted out in laughter and his laugh boomed higher than mine. I sat next to him and slowly put my hand on his thigh.

He took his right hand and brushed my hair behind my shoulder to get a grip on the back of my head. He smiled, he knew I didn't mind his touch and he felt relieved by the feelings I was pitting out. He french kissed me and thus us what I have been missing his touch. He started to lay me down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. 'shit people can't you come at a different time?'

Natsu opened the door to find Levy and Gajeel.

"I know Luchan is here i just went to Lucys and there were strange people there and all of your stuff was not; so I figured she would be here" she gave a toothy grin.

Natsu pov...

I opened my door to let them pass by me. I noticed the huge book in Levys arm but didn't ask, probably a super romance novel or something to make you think too hard. Gajeel and I stared at each other.

"you coming in?" I offered.

"I just showed her how to get here."

"oh come on Gajeel don't be a spoil sport!" Levey yelled from behind me, but I was going to shut the door in his face.

"I don't have all day lead head!"

"shut up you flammin...,,"

"Gajeel! Get in here!" he followed Levys demand before he could finish that sentence. Since when did he start listening to any one?

I let him threw, we walked over to the living room area were the girls were on there belly's looking threw that book. Lucy busted out laughing.

"what?"

"nothing it says that a dragon slayer has to have children in mind before getting a mate impregnated..." she wiped away her tears. Even I didn't know about that! Glad to know! At least we won't have kids until, well when I want them. Is that even fair to Luce?

"Natau! Tell me you didn't think of..." she couldn't finish as I cut her off.

"no no, that wasn't on my mind, I promise!"

"So if I wanted kids I have to ask you to think about it?" Luce was coming to the same conclusion as myself.

"No" Levy started "right here is were it explains the transfer of knowing that you would both know when is right."

Luce sat up. " I mean what is right, and who times these things?"

"Luce your scaring me, are you saying you want a baby now? We just got mar..."

"Natsu, it was just a question don't get too worked up over this.

Most of the night went like this. It felt more like an interrogation on Gajeel and I than an actual visit. I even learned a few things, if I didn't despise reading so much I would ask to borrow it.

Whatever the girls are reading now both are redder than any tomato that I've ever seen. The feeling I was getting from Luce was curiosity.

"what now?" Gajeel blew up; I think he had enough of this.

"there is another step we didn't take or rather missed."

"huh?" what the he'll is she blabbing about, Igneel only told me about what I had to do.

"It was suppose to be done twice!"

"twice?" Gajeel and I both raised our eye brows.

" yeah once for your magic binding and one for mine." she tilted her head probably thinking the same as me.

"look here" levy pointed to a paragraph I couldn't read from were I was. " When the dragon slayer releases or rather starts the consummation ceremony it is consummated, the mate after pleasuring the other dragon has to release their magic at the end to complete it.

Luce turned to me but said nothing.

Gajeel and levy looked at each other. Levy doesn't smell any different so I know they didn't do anything, well yet. I catch them all the time steeling glances at each other.

"Does that mean were not.."

"Lu-Chan just try again, but this time finish it!" she smiled. And we both turned our heads away from each other.

"What time is it?" Gajeel asked and Levys reply was "dinner time wanna go get something" I could see the iron dragon slayer blush. That's a first.

They let them selves out and Luce and I were alone staring at the door they left threw. She was the first to mention it because I wasn't going to push her!

"Natsu, should we do it again like the book says?"

-End of Chapter 10-

Thank you for the reviews! you guys are the best ;)


	11. Symbology

Sorry I do not have Beta reader, but then again I wrote this for myself and decided to share with all of you :)

Natsu's POV…

"How would you release your magic?" I asked

"I guess I would open up the gates and see if that changes anything!"

She started to crawl towards me with want and lust in her eyes. I guess we were going to anyway before Gajeel and Levy popped in.

"Are you sure?" I had to make sure she didn't feel pushed into this.

"Since when did the Great Salamander stop finishing things he started?"

"I believe it is you who has to finish them!" I smiled just before I pounced on-top of her.

This time was different, not just because we are both sober. Each touch was intensified ten fold; I couldn't stop touching kissing and caressing every exposed skin I could find, and we haven't even removed any of our clothes, yet.

She began unwinding my scarf and spotted the scar on the right side of my neck. She traced over the scar with the tips of her fingers.

"What happened?"

"Long story"

"Really, would you tell me one day?"

"Of course" I sealed her lips and she tasted like cherries this time. She helps me pull off her orange tank top over her head. I press my right thumb over the symbol just above her bra line.

"What do you think, I do exactly like last time first, then you end it?" it didn't take her too long to think about it.

"Yeah, let's try" My heart started to pound as I had her sit up across from me on the floor. This wasn't hard to do, but it does take my full concentration. I placed my right palm over the symbol that was already there. I wonder if any other Dragons messed this up the first time? This isn't the first thing I messed up on. I'm not even sure this is going to work a second time.

I looked at Luce and I feel her nervousness. I closed my eyes and focused on the fire I hold inside myself and focusing it on my right palm. I projected just enough that it wouldn't burn her; the last push is my feelings for her. She gasped so I stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong" I couldn't help but frown.

"It felt, different from last time."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I think" I looked at where the mark was and it is now admitting a warm light red glow just under her skin. She looked down then touched the consummation symbol. I leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, that made her grab my head with both hands.

"Natsu"

"hmmm" I continued to kiss her cheek.

"Can I be…well…on top this time?" she couldn't look at me directly in the eyes. I guided her face in both of my hands to look at me.

"Luce, you don't even have to ask, just do whatever you want to."

"Really"

I almost panicked as she started to tear up. "Yeah, really" I wiped her tear to stop it from going anywhere. I wasn't expecting her to pounce when she pinned me to the floor, I could really get use to this! She was straddling me while she sat up. I'm guessing this bra doesn't unclip from the front because she has both of her hands behind her... Oh my...

"..." they look way bigger from where I'm laying.

I growled and grabbed both of Luce's wrists. I gently tugged her closer to my body. She set her hands on either side of my head and I leaned forward and took her left Brest in my mouth and squeezed both of them together. With one of her hands on the back of my head, she tugged me where she wanted my mouth.

I like this side of Luce, but then again I like every side of her. I don't know which one I am that every one talks about, a tit man, or an ass man? I slid my hands from her breasts, down her sides, and to her ass. I squeezed 'Oh this is a tuff one. Do I really have to choose because I can't!' I squeezed again which earned me between a moan and a gasp.

I wonder how mad she would be if I burned her underwear right off? Hmmm...

"Natsu! I hope you plan on replacing those!"

"I plan on replacing A LOT of 'those'." I can see the red climb down her chest. Her skirt was the only thing left, which I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter at this point.

"Not fair" she whined as she tugged for me to sit up. Still straddling me she pulls off my vest and runs her hands on my back. She wasn't expecting me to bite her earlobe when I did; her body went limp as her hands made there way to my belt. She figured it out and tugged just enough to slip her hands past what was left.

Her one hand was wrapped around me as I pulled her closer. I feel her breath roll down my collarbone and abs. exposing her neck just enough for me to bit it, and I bit it hard! Her voice quivered as she spoke my name.

Feeding frenzy is the only way I can describe making love this time. Feelings tugging and pulling, as well as the rest of our clothes. When she finally sunk herself onto me while we sat up together, both of us moaned together. Figuring out how to move like this wasn't that hard. I grabbed both of her hips and helped her.

She was close, I could tell as she almost stopped moving completely. Which the first time I had to figure that out, but this time I know. I shoved harder which earned me a yell and clawing at my back. I wasn't too far behind, but she was too locked up, so with my right arm I wrapped it around her waist, and the left I snaked it under her arm to cradle the back of her head. This gave me the access as I lost consciousness of how far was too far, and how deep was too deep. My body took over as I filled her.

We stayed holding each other sitting up breathing as if we just had the fight of our lives.

"Natsu are you ready?" She whispered into my ear. With all the excitement I almost forgot what we were suppose to do. My arms never left from around her. She raised her right arm up and called forth the celestial gate. I didn't even know she could without her keys? This was kind of trippy, a series of white circles encased us from the floor where we were sitting and looked like our bodies were soaking up the light. I should have guessed what happened next, but I wasn't prepared for all of Luce's emotion to hit me like an ocean wave. I drowned in her sorrow, her happiness, and finally her love which almost made me cry, but that wasn't happening!

It took us awhile to pull ourselves apart from one another. I had moved us to lie down on the floor, which wasn't too comfortable. We were both exposed, but I was not as tired as her, so I picked Luce up bridal style and carried her to bed. Before I laid her down she lifted her fingers over my heart and touched it. I looked under her hand as she stroked the area; it was the same as before except for the in the center now had seven tiny stars inside the circle of written Dragadian. It was complete and for the first time I felt complete, without Igneel. I would like to think he would be proud of how far I came all these years.

I covered miss sleeping beauty with the blanket as I pulled myself behind her to form our bodies to together, and was soon I was out like a light.

xXOoOXx

Lucys POV...

I woke up not as sore as the first time. I didn't know heaven existed on earth until after everything we did together last night. Natsu is still pasted out, I can't help myself but to lie on my belly and play with his pink bangs. I want to ask him to take a mission today, but who the hell knows how that will go.

He shifted his face closer to mine, so I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. He ran his fingers threw my hair, it felt nice and warm on my scalp.

"I already knew you weren't asleep."

"This binding feeling thing is starting to freak me out just a little Natsu, and don't you dare take it the wrong way. It's not every day some one can feel what I feel. I have yet to feel your emotions, wait take that back, maybe I don't want to find out."

"Really" I nodded 'that's strange' I was compelled to tell him that I loved him, but instead kept my mouth shut. Everything is still too new to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and ran it down my back to my ass; I closed my eyes and smiled. This feeling thing is going to be the death of me. Then he squeezed.

"Natsu, what us with you and touching my ass?" oh no, he gave me a huge grin then I knew my ass was in trouble, literally!

"Ouch, Natsu stop it!" he bit it! So I smacked the back of his head.

"Oh come on Luce, you know you like it!" I didn't even have to answer him as I buried my face in my hands to hide my smile. He rolled me over and started to kiss my neck.

"Oh, Natsu, we have to get to the guild today."

"Later" he said between the kisses trailing down between my breasts and slowly my stomach and stopped kissing right under my belly button. What came out of his mouth I wasn't sure if it was a comment, statement, or if he was just asking me?

"Luce, you're in heat"

"..."

"..." 'What do I say to that?'

"..."

I finally spoke up. "O…K…" but what the he'll do I do with this information. I only started to have sex and I don't even know when, what was the word for it, oh yeah; ovulate. I never had to until frickin animal nose here!

"Just saying it wouldn't be hard to get you pregnant, I don't think we should."

"I thought you had to want it, or some junk like that?"

"It's hard not to think about it when you smell like this. Plus you would be thinking about it too."

"Well yeah! If you go around telling me, then yes I know now!" he crawled up to my face placed a kiss on my temple. We laid there drifting in and out of consciousness, until we both fell back asleep.

xXOoOXx

"Aye!" I cracked my eye open

.

...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and Natsu rolled out of bed holding a pillow infront of him.

"What's wrong?" he yelled then turned his head to see Happy, Pantherlily, Charlie, and to our dismay Wendy; of all people in the guild, it had to be the one who probably never even herd of sex yet?

Her eyes were as wide as they can go. She does not look like a twelve little girl any longer, even as a fifteen year old she is still very innocent.

"Umm Wendy..." she took off. Well cats out if the bag, well… a cat let us out, anyways! This is probably traumatic to see two of your friends naked in bed together, even if this our house.

The Eksheed however didn't move an inch. Pantherlily looked like he wasn't effected one bit! But the other two stared wide eyed and very pink cheeks. I pull the blankets even further up my neck.

"whaaaaaaa!" Happy cried.

"What's wrong Happy?" Natsu trying to calm him down by talking to him.

"You replaced me!"

"No, no just added Luce here!" Happy threw himself at Natsu, watching Natsu fumble around with the pillow and a whining Happy was comical. Now that he's standing just with a pillow, his ass very nice!

With that running around in my head, Natsu turned his head to look at me. Both eyebrows rose as he attempted to sit on the bed. 'This shit is freaking me out!' I lay back and pulled my pillow over my face.

Calming Happy down and explaining to the younger two Eksheed what was going on took over an hour, with convincing Happy that he was not replaced but I was added to there little family. Gajeel probably already told Pantherlily what was going on.

"So Lucy's my new mom? What about Lissana?" 'Ouch…Why me?'

"You have two" those words hurt, but then again truth hurts. Right? Eww the look I was getting from Natsu was starting to unnerve me. Am I not allowed having my feelings? Then he gave me the pity look, I hate the pity look! Who ever made up this bonding thing should burn!

-End Chapter 11-

Thank you for all the reviews! Please try and keep in mind that I am an artist of the drawing type, not an artist of the writing type! You guys are Awesome! 3


	12. Protecting you

I know it's been forever since I wrote into this, but I now have the time to start updating my stories...I appoligize

Here's to starting back up...yeah! and finally Gajeel and Levy join the fun!

It wasn't Wendy's fault that we didn't lock our door. I just hope she isn't scarred for life. Each step to the guild felt heavier than the last.

We walked into the guild not trying to get anyone's attention, but of course no such luck. All eyes on us and everyone went quiet. 'FML'

We walked over to our table and sat down. Erza was there and turned her head away from us. I knew this was going to be hard, but I did not want it to come out like this. She turned back around to face me. "I'm not pleased that you would leave us out of sharing the news of you two finally living together!"

"Sorry it's just complicated..." I did not want to go into detail about our personal life in front of everyone at the guild.

"Pregnant?"

"NOOO!" I screeched.

"well?"

"were just together."

"why hide it?"

"Erza can we talk later."

"No cause we have to celebrate!" I face Palmed. This is why they were pissed, they never did pass up a reason to party. Cheers and cackling could be heard while glasses clanked together; the usual fun. Natsu got into a fight with Grey. Of course leaving me with Erza. 'Natsu your gonna get it later!'

I opened my mouth, but Levy yelled across the room approaching fast.

"Lu-chan!"

"levy-chan, hey how are you?"

"Just perfect Gajeel asked me out this morning, were suppose to eat dinner than a walk around a bit after." Erza just raised an eye brow at us.

Erzas eyes flashed to my shirt. I know she saw mine and Natsu's mark. I pulled it closed more and started to stand up, but that was difficult seeing there was a sword pointed directly at my chest. I froze mid stand. Natsu must have felt me panic because he yelled from across the bar.

"Luce!" all eyes on me and Erzas sword inching to the inside of my shirt. I knew what was coming. I can hear everyone asking and pleading with Erza what she was doing, that i'm nakama! They probably thought she was trying to kill me. I knew better, I believed!

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, but it was too late. She had already made my shirt to a one sided sleeveless one. WOW

"Lucy I thought we were nakama? Why did you keep this from me; you know that we share best and worse of things! What is that exactly?" I turned to burrow my face into Natsus neck. I didn't have to answer, Natsu did for us both.

"well, were married..." there were complaints, whistles, and just a hell of a lot of other sounds. I just wasn't in the mood to be here right now. Natsu whispered in my ear that we could leave but I jut shook my head no.

After Parting most of the day and only after I heard my hundredth congratulations my butt was getting sore from this bench. So I decided to take a walk. Natsu didn't follow he knew I wouldn't go far.

Walking to the bridge to watch the sunset. It was gorgeous with oranges pinks and purple littering the sky with clouds. I have to read that whole dragon book! I want to know more! I don't know why Natsu could feel me,b ut not the other way around. Do I really want to know? this was a tough one, but my mind was made up; I will find out why!

xXOoOXx

Gajeel and Levy...

Dinner wasn't that bad even though our waiter was scared shitless of Gajeel. Were walking around magnolia park and it was twilight out. The crickets singing while lighting bugs flying by us. And Gajeel staring straight ahead. He hasn't said too much. I mostly babbled to him.

I have nothing to loose really, I doubt if I took his hand he would make it a big deal about it.I reached my hand up and tested the waters my knuckles brushed the back if his. He opened his hand up slightly so I take that as a yes. I grabbed his right hand. His being much larger, mine got lost. When he gave a light squeeze my heart wanted to melt. A few years ago I figured this wouldn't have been possible, us... I couldn't stop the blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

I wish this night would last forever. We walked until we came to a bench, not many people passing by now that the lanterns are lit. Gajeel and I sat together enjoying each others company. I couldn't help but think about what they did to Lucy. They guild was excited for them they didn't mean to cause harm.

"whacha thinkin about?"

"oh...uh, Luchan actually."

"Ohhh, what about bunny girl?"

"I don't know, she seemed more stressed than relief that the guild knows. It's was written all over her face."

"Shell get thrrough it" he put his arm over my shoulder and I sort of melted into him. He's solid, but then again what metal besides mercury isn't solid?

I got knocked out of my train of thought by a low growl from Gajeel. I didn't understand what was happening until I feel a gash and blood flow from my right shoulder. I was confused what hit me, then I wasn't sure what I was seeing was real or a hallucination, but Gajeel was fighting an over sized wolf? 'What in the hell?'

The wolf was loosing horribly fast, Gajeel was lucky he's magic is wise he would have been cut up by now. I unfortunately am not. The blood flowed down the front of me. I tried to figure out where the cut was, but I felt a few gash lines, which means I can't use compression to stop the flow. I looked up to see Gajeel use an iron arm/fist threw the skull and into the ground with the wolf. When he looked at me his panic in full swing. He ran and threw his shirt over me, picked me up bridal style and began to run.

"hold on bookworm were almost there."

I relaxed and closed my eyes, I couldn't fall asleep due to the fact Gajeel was shaking me every five seconds telling me to stay awake. I rolled my head to the side, we were at the guild already?

He busted threw the doors. I heard screams and music dying down.  
>"Where's The old man?"Gajeels voice boomed over everything else.<p>

Mirasan led us to the infirmary. She was yelling for someone to go to his office. Gajeel laid me down, I looked up threw slits. It was so hard to just stay awake. I tried to talk, but Gajeel just shook his head, I would argue with him, but he's probably right about this.

Mira started to cut the top portion of my shirt. I would have blushed if I had enough blood to do so. She started first aid, pouring clean water over the area to see what she was dealing with. I tried to look at the damage ,but Gajeel held my face so I couldn't even tell what it looked like.

xXOoOXx  
>Gajeels POV...<br>Fuck if she seen her arm she probably would faint. Mira poured the distilled water over her wound, of course Levy would want to know, but I had to hold her face away. Her eyes were fixed on mine. Her goldenbrown orbs looks like they were loosing color. If only I was fast enough none of this shit would've happened. Her face was soft but her eyes kept closing.

"Oi, keep with us!" I tapped her small cheek just hard enough to keep her eyes from closing. I looked over to see Elfmand carry a bag of blood, I could smell it from here. Then followed by tweedle Dee and tweedle dumber. They both glared at me, I could give a shit less. If they caused a ruckus while shes like this; then I can't guarantee they'd survive. Sorry book worm.

She's staring at me with a small smile, how int he Hell can she smile at a time like this? I smirked back. Remembering her note that bunny girl so graciously gave to me from her. So Levy wants to take things to the next level, one problem I don't even know what it is i'm feeling my self, but I am glad she asked me out first.

Mira was done bandaging her shoulder and hooking up the IV and a blood bag drip. The only thing to do is made sure she rests, and I will be here until she does!

I didn't want to let go of her face, but I slowly released it. She stared at the ceiling then slowly closed her eyes. She deserves rest after two hours of this!

I raked my hand threw my hair and sat back on my chair. I looked up to Mira.

"Gajeelkun could you come to the hall and tell us what those marks on her were from."

"I'll tell you here, I'm not moving." She nodded her head, smiled, and closed her eyes. " I'm pretty sure it was a wolf, but a really whacked looking one. Almost like a wolf on steroids. You know we were out at the park when I was too late to notice it approaching us, but it's body is still in the park next to the bench if would like a souvenir."

"thank you Gajeelkun; would you like anything? water maybe?"

"a beer would be nice." she nodded her head and walked out, but Jet and Droy were still at the door. I looked over to them.

"what!"

Neither said anything just backed out and left. I could here them talking smack about how they knew something like this was going to happen if she went out with me. I know there just jealous, I'm not worried about them, just her.

I watch her peacefully sleep, her chest rise and fall. Mira came over and put the beer on the side table and handed me a brown blanket, oh yeah I forgot I wrapped my shirt around her. Where the hell is that thing? I spotted it in a tub of water. At least I don't have to make another one.

I grabbed my beer and saw Juvia out of the corner if my eye. She went to the opposite side of Levy to sit. She had to move supply's and bloody rags out of the way; she threw them into the bucket on her left. Juvia made that face at me, always that face when she's upset.

"you shouldn't make your face look like that, it just may stay that way! Then what would Grey say if you constantly look like you sucked on a lemon?" her face was redder than the skull I smashed a few hours ago.

"how's she doing?"

"resting"

"Juvia thinks that it's sweet your here for Levysan"

"why would I not be, it's basically my fault for not being fast enough"

"Juvia knows that's not true, Juvia believes that everything happens for a reason"

"yeah" with that I chugged the last of my beer and started to unfold the blanket Mira gave me.

"It's getting late so Juvia will retire for the night, take care Gajeelkun, look after Levysan, she really likes you." With that Juvia walked out closing the door leaving a crack left.

I looked back at Levy and she was smiling in her sleep. I wrapped the blanket around me and leaned against the wall next to her head. I couldn't help it, but I was so freaking tired.


End file.
